Scars of The Past
by PinkAngel17
Summary: Garcia'a past will come to light and she'll discover she has even more of a family than she knows. M/G
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't own Criminal Minds.

This is a sequel to my other story, One of Those Days, and carries on from where it left off.

* * *

As Derek Morgan gradually woke up he felt a dull pain in his back from sitting in the hard hospital chair to long, but all those thoughts were driven out of his head when he realized his hand was no longer enclosing Penelope's. He sat up quickly looking around to see were his baby girl was and his heart beat relaxed when he realized she was still in the hospital bed, but when it downed on him she was awake his heart jumped and he couldn't stop himself before he stood up, leaned down and gave Garcia a tight hug as if he had to make sure she was really there and alive.

When Morgan hugged her, Garcia made a slight sound and cringed uncontrollably from the pain.

"I'm sorry baby girl; I didn't mean to hurt you." Morgan said with obvious worry.

At the exclamation the others in the room also began to wake up and relies their friend was awake.

"Its ok hot stuff, I guess I'm just a bit sore." Replied Garcia with a smile, but winced at the pain that shot through her jaw.

"Garcia! How are you feeling?" asked JJ from where she sat next to Garcia's bed.

"I've defiantly had better days." She responded with a slight chuckle but winced again at the pain. She tried to hide it, but the team had already seen and the worry on their faces grew even more. Garcia began to sit up so she could see her friends better, but they were making it a bit difficult.

"Garcia you shouldn't move around too much." Stated Reid as the others tried to get her to lie back.

"I'm fine… Really." She said at there disbelieving looks. She continued to sit up but had to stop when her body immediately objected.

"Now will you listen to us and take it easy" asked Morgan after seeing her in obvious pain and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"How long have I been out of it?" Garcia asked trying to change the subject.

"Since yesterday." Answered Emily.

Garcia then remembered waking up and finding them all there asleep and she had to ask, "Did you guys stay all night?"

We've been here as long as you have." Said Hotch nonchalantly.

At that Garcia had to smile slightly, pain or no pain.

"I'll go get the doctor, since you're awake." Said Emily

"So, was everyone else at the restaurant ok?" Garcia asked

"Ya, Garcia, everyone is ok." JJ replied with a smile, not the slightest bit surprised that one of the first things she asked was if the people, she didn't even know, were alright.

Morgan was about to say something when Emily came back with the doctor.

"Well, good morning miss Garcia." Said the doctor, who Morgan recognized as the same one who had told them how Penelope was the day before.

"Good morning" Garcia replied with a smile, but once again had to wince at the pain.

"Well, let's take a look and see how you're doing, shall we." The man said with a gentile smile. Two nurses then came in and the doctor turned to the others. "If you don't mind I think it would be best if you all waited outside until we're done running a few test, please."

They all looked over at Garcia who smiled slightly and tried to nod, but soon regretted it. So they all reluctantly agreed and went outside as one of the nurses closed the door after them.

Though it felt more like hours it was only ten minutes later that the doctor came out and closed the door behind them. He had a serious look on his face as he approached the waiting group.

"What is it?" asked Morgan

"Is Garcia alright?" Hotch then asked.

"Yes, Miss Garcia will be alright as I said yesterday." He said, but still looked troubled. "Does she have any family?"

"We are her family" Stated Reid

With that the doctor smiled slightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Let me rephrase that. Does she have any relatives that you know of? The only contacts on her records are the five of you."

"Her parents are died… but she does have four brothers." Said JJ

"We already tried to contact them, but we couldn't locate any of them." Added Hotch "Why?"

"Are you sure everything's alright?" asked Morgan

"Yes, it's just that…well, there were a few questions I wanted to ask them."

"If there's a problem you need to tell us." Said Morgan getting a bit frustrated.

"She's our family." Added JJ a bit calmer, but getting more worried by the second.

"She means a lot to all of us, please, tell us." Said Hotch

"How much do you know about her past?"

"Her parents died when she was 18, and she spent some time in the underground after that." Answered Morgan

"That's it?"

"Garcia doesn't really talk about her past much." Answered Reid.

"Why?" asked Emily concerned.

The doctor was hesitant, but these people obviously cared about Garcia a lot. Especially Agent Morgan it seemed, so he decided he might as well tell them.

"When we were examining her yesterday I noticed some injuries that weren't recent."

"She was shot a few months ago." Said Hotch

"These injuries were much older then a few months, more like years. Many weren't healed correctly or possibly weren't even taken care of at all."

"Excuse me?" said Morgan even more confused.

"It's almost as if she was tortured constantly and repeatedly over a long period of time. Her injuries seem to range over many years." The doctor said gloomily and slightly confused.

"What kind of injuries are we talking?" Asked Emily

"Many of her bones seem to have been broken repeatedly and never healed properly. Her x-rays also showed pieces of metal, in many places there was a puncture to an organ that had to heal itself the best it could and she also has scaring, both inside and out, especially on her back."

"It's almost as if she was abused, but some things seem more like torture that I've only seen in terrorists' victims." The doctor added obviously a bit confused "That's why I wanted to speak with her relatives. I thought they might know what caused this."

"She'll still be alright though, right?" asked a very worried JJ.

"It seems she's lived this long, though it most have been painful at times, and there's nothing we can do now so yes, she will be fine and her old injuries shouldn't interfere with the healing of her new ones."

"Did you say anything to Penelope about this stuff?" Morgan asked and then realized that he was using her first name more than usual.

"No, we gave her some pain medicine that will make her tired and I thought it would be best to first talk with her family and let her sleep. She's probably still awake for the moment so if you wanted to talk with her before she falls asleep you should probably go on in there. The nurses have been informed that you may stay as long as you want, so you won't have any problems there."

"Thank you, for everything." Said Hotch contemplating how to go about asking Garcia about what they just found out.

"No problem." said the doctor with a smile. He then turned to walk away but stopped and turned back to look at them all. "Miss Garcia seems like a very sweet young lady who I doubt deserved whatever happened to her. I'm glad she has some friends who care about her." He then turned again and walked down the hall.

The group then looked at each other for a minute trying to digest what they just learned and compose themselves before going back in to see Garcia. They then went in her room, Morgan leading the way followed by Reid and JJ, and then Emily and Hotch. As they entered they smiled and tried not to show their worry too much in hopes of making Garcia more comfortable and relaxed.

"Hey there princess." Said Morgan as he made his way back to her side

"Hey hot stuff" Garcia shot back softly the drugs obviously setting in. "Guess what!"

"What?" Asked Reid, happy that one of his best friends was going to be ok

"The doc said I could go home in a couple of days." She said quietly as her eyes began to drift shut

"That's great Pen!" said JJ with a smile

Penelope was getting closer and closer to sleep so the team silently agreed to hold off asking questions until she woke up and felt better.

"Go to sleep Garcia, you need your rest." Ordered Hotch trying his best to be stern

"Yes, sir" she said in a barely audible voice drifting off, but before she could fall asleep she opened her eyes just a bit. "Are you guys going to stay here with me?" she asked already half asleep.

"Yep, as long as you're here, we're here Penelope." Answered Morgan with his most comforting smile as he took her hand once again and set down. The others all smiled and nodded agreeing with Derek as they went back to their seats around Garcia.

Garcia then smiled slightly and fell asleep.

* * *

Hi! I couldn't thank of a good title for this so any suggestions would be appreciated, but I'll try to come up with something. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, it all belongs to CBS.

* * *

Once Garcia was soundly asleep the team members remained silent for awhile just watching their friend sleep until Reid asked the question that they were all thinking.

"When are we going to ask Garcia about what the doctor told us?"

"I thank it would be best if we waited until she is released from the hospital. That when we talk to her she can be in her own home and hopefully in less pain, though I doubt it." Answered Hotch

"Ya, I thank that's a good idea." Morgan added in from were he sat robbing his thumbs over Garcia's hand and staring intently at her face.

"So, I guess will all be there?" asked Prentiss

"I doubt any of us would willingly be anywhere else." Replied JJ

"Good point."

"She's not going to want to talk about it." Stated JJ with a sigh

"Garcia's always been there for us whenever we need her for anything. She's a member of this team and family and as such we will not give her a choice for her own good." Said Hotch from the little couch

"Ya, you know, Penelope's what keeps me going sometimes. During cases when I'm stressed or something she always knows just when to call and what to say and she's always there, ready to help." Said Morgan without lifting his head

"She's always there, literally, because she rarely leaves the office whenever we're away on a case. I started getting suspicious her first few months at the BAU so I talked with security and apparently she stays in her office all night and day while we're gone except to get coffee or sometimes go home for a couple of hours while we're asleep. I told her to go home and sleep when we do, but she just smiled and said it was fine because she doesn't sleep much anyways and went back to work, but before I left her office I noticed she even had an overnight bag. There wasn't really anything else I could do so as far as I know she is still doing it." Hotch explained with a slight smile.

"Our job is pretty depressing at times, but Garcia somehow always manages to cheer us up even when she has to be feeling bad too with all the stuff she has to analyze and listen to." Said JJ watching her friend who was like her sister lying so still in the hospital bed and thinking about all the times Garcia had made them laugh even in hard times.

"Did you know that Garcia was the first person at the BAU that I told about my mother?"

Said Reid from next to JJ

"No, we didn't. I guess we figured she found out when we did." Said Emily as she and the rest of the team went from watching Reid to Garcia

"Ya, you see I told her that I didn't really think I had any friends I could tell secrets to. It wasn't till after the case that I realized that Garcia was that friend. I told her things all the time with out even thinking about." Reid replied with a smile "And you know I don't think she's ever told anyone about any of them."

"Same here, I tell her almost everything and I know I can trust her not to tell." Said JJ going back to watching Penelope

"Me too" added Emily

"You know I do." Said Morgan tucking a strand of hair behind Penelope's ear and out of her face

"Ya, me too" said Hotch

At this the rest of the team looked up with unbelieving eyes. Hotch saw their looks and tried not to smile but at a memory that popped into his head he just couldn't help it.

"When Haley was pregnant I told Garcia that we couldn't think of any names. I didn't even remember telling her until the next day when I found a babies name book on my desk" Hotch explained from the foot of Garcia's bed

Emily then laughed barley loud enough for the rest to hear, but they did and looked up to see her smiling an amazed sort of smile. She looked up to see them all looking at her questioningly "It's just that I guess I didn't realize just how much Garcia does for all of us. And you know, she always acts proud and almost boastful, but in reality she's really quite humble."

"She is almost basically a genius, I mean have you ever heard her spout out numbers, information and just almost always knows the answer to a puzzle without a second thought." Said JJ

"She acts like she has a lot of confidence, but she uses it as a shield when in reality she is really insecure." Said Hotch not even bothering to look up

A moment of silence past before JJ spoke. "Maybe we should try and get some sleep before Garcia wakes up."

"Ya, good idea" said Morgan

They all agreed and got some blankets from the mini closet and went back to their places. Hotch and Prentiss sat down on the couch, Reid curled up with his blanket on the arm chair, JJ got a pillow and laid her head against one of the side tables, while Morgan covered up, but just sat there minute until Hotch looked up, cleared his throat and looked at him with a pointed look which clearly said go to sleep. But not wanting to loose contact with Penelope, he rested his head by her arm, never letting go of her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I, of course, don't own Criminal Minds. It all belongs to CBS

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and to jiskah who came up with the title.

* * *

Two days later the doctor gave Penelope permission to leave as long as she followed his orders. So the team was packing up her stuff so that she could leave first thing in the morning. They still hadn't said anything about her old injuries since they agreed to wait, but it was on each of their minds and the more they waited the more worried they became.

They were all relaxing and laughing when the doctor and a nurse with a wheel chair came in. "Hello everyone." Greeted the doctor with a large smile "Looks like Penelope's not the only one excited that she's going home." He said when he saw the smiling group who he'd never seen so happy. "Well if you don't mind nurse Correy here is going to take you to have your casts redone to make sure they're secure, Penelope." Said the smiling doctor as the young black haired nurse pushed the wheel chair to the bed and helped Garcia into it while Garcia was insisting she didn't need a wheel chair.

"Can we go with her?" asked Reid as Morgan was about to follow Garcia out without even bothering to ask.

"No, but don't worry we'll be back in no time." Said the nurse who was smiling the whole time until she saw Morgan cross his arms over his chest and get a protective look on his face that clearly said just try to stop me.

The doctor saw this and decided to step in. "Actually if you don't mind I'd like to speak with you about what Miss Garcia is not allowed to do. I've already informed her but I believe it would be best if I also told all of you." He said with a calm smile.

Morgan looked like he was about to argue but Garcia stopped him. "It's ok guys, there's no point in all of us being bored out of our minds." She said with a smile and a pointed look at Morgan that stopped him from arguing.

'Damn, why can't I argue with her when she looks at me like that?' thought Morgan, but was torn from his thoughts when he realized his baby girl had already left. So he turned toward the doctor who was about to speak.

"Ok, well Ms Garcia's lungs have healed nicely though they are still a bit weak and will take a little longer to be back to normal. Her left shoulder will remain padded and her arm in a sling, her ribs are also still rapped and her jaw, though the bruising is better, is still healing so if it starts to swell, don't worry just ice it. Her right leg will be in a cast for awhile, because of the severity of the brake. After a few months we will switch her cast out for a boot, but she needs to be extremely careful. She'll need to stay off her feet for a few weeks and then as much as possible until her leg and ankle are completely healed and also when she's sitting it would be best if her leg was elevated. Her shoulder will also swell; just do the same as with the jaw, put ice on it or a heating pad. Heat would also help her ribs. We are sending her home with some pain medication, but she will still be in a lot of pain, though sometimes it won't be as bad as other times. She needs to get plenty of sleep; luckily she might not be able to object too much with those pain pills. Oh, yes, and also she shouldn't use her left arm due to her shoulder, pick anything up, or move much at all because of her ribs. So basically she shouldn't do anything for awhile. Now is there going to be someone with her, because if not I can have a nurse come by to check on her periodically, since she can't do anything and because her appetites isn't very good at the moment due to the pain pills so someone will need to make sure she eats."

"Don't worry, will be taking care of her." Said JJ with a smile

"Thank you for everything." Said Hotch

"If we need any thing we'll call." Added Morgan

"If I may ask, have you talked with Penelope about what we discussed about what we found?"

"No, not yet. We're going to talk with her when she's more relaxed at home." Answered Emily

"Alright, well then take care. If you'll excuse me I need to get to the pharmacy to give them some prescriptions." said the doctor smiling and shaking all their hands before leaving the room.

"Ok, if I ever get sick, I want him as my doctor." Stated JJ which made the others laugh

"Well, what's so funny in here and why wasn't I invited to the party." said a smiling Garcia as she was wheeled into the room wearing a light pink cast from her toes to her knee.

"Oh come on baby girl, you know there can't be a party if you're not here." stated Morgan as he walked over to her and pushed her the rest of the way to the bed.

"You know it hot stuff" responded Garcia

The rest of the evening was spent talking of anything but work, laughing, and being amused by Morgan and Garcia's flirting until they all fell asleep. It was the best night sleep any of them had had since Garcia was put in the hospital.

* * *

So, what do you think? RR please


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: As you know I don't own Criminal Minds (unfortunately)

Like always thinks to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

The next morning everyone was up early. Hotch, JJ, Emily and Reid were waiting outside Garcia's room while she changed, with the help a nurse, and Morgan took her things to the car. When she was done the team sent inside to find Penelope sitting on the edge of the bed wearing a loose pair of sweat pants and a loose t-shirt. Next to her were some crutches and her medicine.

"Ready to go home Penelope?" said JJ with a chuckle and a smile

"You have no idea." She responded with a large smile

"So then let's go baby girl." Said Morgan entering the room with an equally large smile

Garcia's face lit up until she noticed he had a wheel chair.

"Hot stuff, come on, I don't need that. Really, I'm fine."

"You know the rules. You're supposed to stay off your feet. Beside your ribs are still too broken."

"But…"

"Garcia, use the wheel chair." Said Hotch sternly in his best boss like voice, but Garcia saw the slight smile even though he was trying to hide it.

With a sigh Garcia gave in. She slowly began to stand up, but when she started to walk to the wheel chair her chest felt like it was about to explode and her legs decided they didn't went to walk. She doubled over slightly, cringed and thought she was about to fall when she felt an arm slip around her waste. She started coughing before she could look up to see who it was, but when the coughing subsided she realized the arm was still there and that it wasn't the only one. She straightened up and what she saw made her want to hug everyone. Morgan was on her right with his left arm around her waste, Hotch was on her left holding her arm the best he could so not to hurt her shoulder, Reid was rubbing her back to get the coughing to stop, JJ was holding onto her right hand and wrist just enough to keep her balanced and Emily was between Hotch and JJ holding out her arms like she thought Garcia might fall any second. They all had the most worried, loving faces she had ever seen.

"Are you ok Penelope?" Morgan asked

"Maybe you should set down for a little while." Suggested JJ

"Actually I think maybe you should stay in the hospital for a couple more days." Said Reid

It looked like Emily was about to say something but before she could Garcia started laughing. The team gave her confused looks which only made her laugh harder.

"You're not going to stay are you?" said Reid as more of a statement then a question

"I'm fine." Garcia said smiling when her laughter died down a bit "Thank you." She said seriously looking around at the people in the room who still had a mixture of worried and confused looks on their faces.

"Um… Ok, I'll get you the wheel chair Garcia." Said Emily

"Are you sure you're ok princess?" asked a concerned Morgan who was absentmindedly using his right hand to tuck some stray hairs behind Garcia's ear while keeping a firm hold on her waste. 'Damn, her hair so soft and how the hell does it smell so good when she's been in the hospital?' he thought looking into her smiling face. Then he noticed her lips and had to restrain himself from bending down and kissing her.

"Ya, hot stuff, I'm sure" she answered and then noticed that Morgan had a death grip on her and when he tucked her hair back she could swear she felt an electric current run through her.

They all made their way down to the car Hotch and Prentiss leading the way and carrying the bags, Reid on one side of Garcia's wheelchair and JJ on the other, while Morgan pushed her with a large smile that never left his face.

They all managed to fit into the SUV, thanks to the fact that Reid sat in the very back, and they laughed and joked. Morgan drove with JJ in the passenger seat, Garcia sat behind her by the window and Hotch and Emily sat next to her.

Garcia was so distracted it took her a minute to realize that they had past the turn to her apartment. "Um… Morgan, sweetie, you missed the turn." She said with a smile

"No I didn't beautiful, I know exactly where I'm going." He answered with a slightly mischievous grin.

"Pen, you heard the doctor. You shouldn't be alone right now." Said Emily from the next to her

"Oh come on guys, I can take care of myself. I'll be careful I promise."

"No Garcia." Hotch said

"Besides we already planned all this out. Of course it took us awhile because we couldn't agree who you would be staying with." Said JJ

"Ya we all wanted you to stay with us, so in the end we drew names. Of course Morgan didn't care." Said Reid from the back

"Morgan won in the end." added Hotch "So you'll be staying with him."

"Really, I don't need to bother any of you. I'll be fine." Garcia tried to convince them, though she had to admit that it felt good they all wanted to help her

"Baby girl it's not a problem. You're not going to bother any of us." Said Morgan with a smile "You're too important to us." He added a little more quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear and the rest of the team agreed with him, which made Garcia so happy she felt like laughing and crying at the same time, but she decided to just smile and not argue anymore.

By the time they pulled up to Morgan's house, Garcia was starting to get tired because of the pain medicine. Morgan got out first and was at Garcia's door before she could even open it.

"Hold on mama, you shouldn't be moving so much." Said Derek as Penelope was trying to get out by herself.

She was about to protest the help, but when pain shot through her she changed her mind. "Ok, I think that's a good idea stud muffin. Thanks."

"You don't have to think me, baby girl." Derek replied with a smile.

At that point Reid and Emily came around with Garcia's bags.

"Ready to go Garcia, you look tired." Said JJ looking a little worried

"Ya, I am a bit tired."

"Come on baby girl" said Derek as he got on one side of her and Hotch got her other arm, gently so they wouldn't hurt her

They got inside and Garcia was about to head for the couch but Morgan started guiding her down the hall instead

"Oh no you don't princess. There is no way you're sleeping on the couch."

"I'm not taking your room sweetie. I'll be fine on the couch." Garcia responded with a smile. She was about to say something else but couldn't repress the yawn.

"I'm not giving you a chose on the matter." Morgan said seriously, but then kissed her temple and smiled

As they passed the living room something ran out and before Garcia could see what it was it was jumping on her.

"Clooney down boy." Said Morgan sternly trying to get the overgrown puppy of Garcia

"Aww… how cute." Garcia said laughing as Clooney licked her face and she petted him. The rest of the team was laughing too, except Morgan who was still trying to get the dog to move, but then Garcia scratched under his chin and the big puppy melted down to his four feet again. When he did and Garcia stooped petting him because she couldn't bend down he got a sad look, but simply sat and starred at the new people.

"You ok baby girl." Asked Derek in an obviously concerned voice "I'll put Cloon up so he won't bother you"

"Relax sweetie I'm fine. He's just a big overgrown puppy." Said Garcia

"Alright, well now that we've been introduced to your dog how about we let Garcia get some sleep." Said Hotch with a slight smile

"Ya, before Morgan has a stroke and posts guards outside your door." Said JJ quietly to Garcia so only she could hear

"You say something JJ?" asked Morgan

"No, JJ and I were just planning my escape back to work." Said Garcia nonchalantly

"Don't even try it Penelope."

"Or what?"

At this Morgan got a mischievous look in his eyes and was about to say something when Hotch decided to interrupt

"Hey… Garcia…Sleep…Now" reminded Hotch sternly though he had to control himself from laughing along with the others

"Well, you heard the man princess." Said Morgan

So they made their way down the hall and Morgan opened the door to his bedroom while JJ and Hotch helped Garcia inside. Morgan rolled back the covers and Garcia climbed under and suddenly felt very tired.

"Alright, well we'll let you get some sleep Penelope." Said JJ with a smile

"If you need anything call." Said Hotch looking at both Garcia and Morgan

"Thanks again, all of you." Said Garcia who was having a hard time keeping her eyes open

"Any time Garcia" replied Emily

"Like we said, you don't have to think us. We're family." Said Reid with a smile as he watched one of his best friends drift of to sleep

One by one they filed out, all except Morgan who turned at the door and was going to say something but saw that Garcia was asleep. He quietly walked back over and stood over her. 'God, she gorgeous' He thought 'Ya, I could defiantly get used to watching her sleep.' He then bent down and very gently placed a kiss on her head which made her smile slightly in her sleep. He wanted to just stand there and watch her, but he knew the others were waiting so he reluctantly turned back around and made his way to the door, but before he closed it he took one last look at the sleeping beauty in his bed. "Goodnight sweetness" he said quietly then closed the door and went to see his friends out.

* * *

Review please!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

* * *

Derek slowly made his way down the hall to the front door to see the others, but when he got there he found them in his living room instead. JJ and Emily were on the couch while Hotch and Reid were standing opposite them.

"We thought we were going to have to send a search party after you." Said JJ with a knowing smile

"You guys want something to drink?" Morgan asked them ignoring JJ's comment

"Nay, were good, thanks." Said Reid

"We wanted to discuss how we're going to go about speaking with Garcia." Said Hotch

"Good idea." Said Morgan as he sat down in an arm chair

"Alright, so we've agreed that we're all going to be here. Now, when should we bring it up?" started Prentiss

They continued to talk for awhile until they decided to get things ready for Garcia's stay. JJ and Emily went to her apartment and got some of her things, Hotch made some calls so that they could have time off, while Morgan went grocery shopping and Reid stayed on the couch reading a book and listening in case Penelope needed something.

When Penelope woke up she thought she was in her own bed so she kept her eyes closed for a few seconds until she moved her arm and the last few days came back to her. She opened her eyes and looked around. 'Well, I guess I should get up' she thought to herself. She began to sit up, but had to lie back down when pain shot through her body. Garcia closed her eyes for a second trying to catch her breath before she slowly set up and scooted to the side of the bed. She stood up and was alright until she took a few steps and stumbled. Luckily there was a dresser near by so she was able to grab the edge. 'Ok, few steps at a time.' She said quietly to herself. So slowly opened the door and suddenly wished she had some crutches near by, though she wasn't sure how'd she'd use them with her shoulder and arm in a sling.

When she opened the door she found Clooney lying outside the door. Once the door opened all the way Clooney sat up and just starred at Garcia while he wagged his tail. Garcia bent down slightly and petted the overgrown puppy who immediately melted. She started making her way down the hall and was surprised to hear the familiar sound of her team mates talking and laughing. When she got to the living room she stopped and smiled at the sight. Her friends were all gathered in Morgan's living room just talking. It was then that Reid looked up and saw Garcia standing in the doorway.

"Garcia, what are you doing up?" he asked as he got up off the couch and went toward Garcia to help her sit down.

Morgan and the others then looked up too and Morgan nearly ran to Garcia.

"Baby girl, you're supposed to be resting. As in, staying in bed and not walking around."

"Hot stuff, I'm not walking. I'm standing perfectly still." Garcia replied with a smile and slight smirk

"Ha Ha, very funny silly girl. Now come on, I'm serious." Morgan said as he led Garcia to the sofa

"How are you feeling Penelope?" asked JJ who was sitting next to Garcia on the sofa

"Much better." She said "Really!" she added at their disbelieving looks

"I'll get your medicine Penelope." Said Emily as she got up and went into the kitchen to get her pills

"Are you hungry?" asked Hotch who was standing now

"Ahh, not really thanks. Maybe later." Garcia replied with a smile, but winced at the action

"You need to eat Garcia" said Hotch

"Ya, Penelope you heard the doctor." Added JJ

"Don't worry, I'll eat, I promise." Garcia said with a slight laugh at their protectiveness "So, what are all of you doing still doing here?" she asked as Emily came back in with Garcia's medicine and a glass of water "Thanks Em" she said with a smile as Emily handed her the pain meds.

"Well, sweetness, you see I live here most of the time so…" Morgan started

"I wasn't talking to you gorgeous." she said as she rolled her eyes

"We're here to make sure you're alright." Said Reid

"Ahh… How sweet."

"Garcia, it's getting late and you need to eat." Said Hotch as sternly as possible

"I'm really not hungry right now guys. And what do you mean late. What time is it?"

"It's almost six o'clock Garcia." Stated Prentiss

"Wow, I slept that long?"

"You needed the sleep." Said JJ "And still do."

"Alright baby girl now you just sit back while we get your food." Said Morgan

"I can help." Said Garcia as she started to get up but the entire team stepped forward and wouldn't let her get up "Or not" she said at their stern looks

"Ya, I don't think so, princess"

So they got a pillow and helped Garcia put her feet up on the couch. Morgan and JJ went into the kitchen while the others sat around Garcia and talked. Garcia barley ate, but the others didn't say anything. They figured that they'd give her a couple of days before they really pushed it. They were just about done eating, so they looked at each other and silently agreed it was time to bring up what they'd learned at the hospital, but noticed Garcia had fallen asleep while they were talking.

"Should we wake her up?" Reid asked quietly

"No, let her sleep. But first thing tomorrow we get this over with." Said Hotch

So the others cleaned up while Emily and Morgan got Garcia some blankets and pillows. They all went home to get some sleep, but agreed to be back early so that they'd be there before Garcia woke up.

"Penelope, wake up." JJ said trying to wake Garcia up as she gently shook her shoulder so she wouldn't hurt her

Garcia stirred a little, mumble, but didn't wake up. Morgan then came in from the kitchen and knelled down in front of the sofa.

"Sweetness, you need to wake up to take your meds. Come on baby girl; let me see those gorgeous eyes of yours." He said soothingly as he stroked her hair and ran his thumb over her cheek. Garcia slowly began to open your eyes and when she saw Morgan she smiled slightly still groggy from sleep. "Hey, good morning princess."

"I'll show you a good morning hot stuff." She said sleepily with a grin, but then winced at the pain.

Morgan laughed and then realized he was still stroking her hair and cheek. The others looked at each other and smiled at the exchange wondering when those two would figure out what they'd known for awhile now.

"It's time for your meds, Pen" said Emily

Garcia sat up and then noticed that the whole team was there. "Um… How long have all of you been here?"

"Just a couple of hours." Said Reid nonchalantly

"Don't you have to work?"

"We decided to take some time off." Said Hotch

"You really didn't need to do that."

"We know, but we wanted to." Said JJ

"Thanks." Was all she said with an appreciative smile "What time is it?" she said after a second of silence

"About ten o'clock" said Prentiss

"It's time eat and take your meds, princess" said Morgan who had subconsciously grabbed her hand.

"Do I have to eat? I'm really not hungry right now." She asked. She couldn't help smile at the feeling of Morgan holding her hand.

"Yes, Garcia you have to eat." Said Hotch trying not to smile, but Garcia had already seen a flash of one cross his face.

So Hotch and Reid got the food from the kitchen while Garcia went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. The team ate in relative silence. Garcia was trying to eat what she could and the others were thinking about the upcoming conversation.

Once everyone was done eating, or in Garcia's case as much as they were going to, Reid and Prentiss cleaned up before Morgan could or Garcia tried.

Then they all went back and got comfortable. Garcia was still sitting on the couch, as if the others would let her move, with a pillow on her lap and her legs propped up on the coffee table and a pillow under them. JJ was sitting next to her, Morgan was in the armchair to Garcia's right and setting on the edge so that he was as close as possible to Penelope, Reid was next to JJ on the other end of the couch, Emily was in the chair to Reid's left and Hotch was across the table opposite Garcia in a chair he had pulled up earlier. They were all gathered around Garcia so that they had a clear view and were watching her.

"Garcia, there's something we need to talk with you about." Began Hotch

Garcia looked up and saw the serious and worried looks on her friend's faces and noticed they were watching her. "Um, Ok. Do you need me to tell you some more about what happened at the restaurant?" she asked thinking they wanted her to go through the story again.

"No, baby girl, this is about something else." Morgan said

"We had a talk with your doctor not long after you woke up at the hospital." Explained Reid

"Ok…"

"He told us about something he discovered on your x-rays when they examined you." Said Emily

"Garcia what happened before you joined the FBI?" asked JJ

"What do you mean?" Garcia asked confused. For some reason she started to become nervous. 'Calm down, your probably just jumping to conclusions. How could they know?' She thought to herself

"The doctor found evidence of old wounds that hadn't healed correctly." Said JJ soothingly to Garcia trying not to make her nervous

"He said it looked like you'd been tortured repeatedly." Said Morgan becoming more worried by the second at the distant look on Garcia's face when JJ had mentioned the wounds "Baby girl, who hurt you?"

Garcia didn't answer; she just looked at the wall and then the table. When it became evident she wasn't going to say anything, the team decided to tell her why they wanted to know.

"Garcia, you're always there for us no matter what. You listen to us talk about our nightmares and memories even when they're so horrible you just want to run." Said JJ taking Garcia's hand

"We tell you our secrets and you keep them without even being asked. You're our family." Said Reid

"You're what keep us sane during cases, Penelope. When we need to talk you're always there whether we ask or not." Said Morgan wanting to get up and wrap his arms around his girl

"And even when we don't want to talk you make us and we always feel better afterwards." Continued Emily

"You're a member of this team and also our family. You're important to us. Now it's our turn to help you like you do us without even knowing it." Said Hotch comfortingly

Half way through their speech Garcia's eyes had started to water. She could hear the sincerity in their voices and could barley remember the last time anyone cared so much for her. She had taken care of herself so long she had forgotten what a real family was like. When Hotch talked she knew that they'd never let anything hurt her again, that they really did care, and she knew they were so stubborn they probably wouldn't just let this go.

When Garcia looked up after Hotch had talked they saw she had tears in her eyes.

"We're worried baby girl, let us help." Said Morgan

"We're not going to give up either." Said JJ after Garcia continued to just look at them

Garcia smiled slightly trying not to cry. 'Family' she thought, 'There's something I haven't heard in awhile.' She sighed and then began "It's a long story."

"We got plenty of time baby girl." Said Morgan with a smile

"Did something happen when you were in the underground?" Hotch asked

"No… well yes, but not just there." Said Garcia looking down at her hands

Morgan leaned forward and placed his hand under her chin to make her look at them. The pain in her eyes broke his heart and he wanted to hold her. JJ squeezed her hand to let her know they were there. "It's ok, baby girl." Said Morgan. He then removed his hand and Garcia looked around to see her team and decided she might as well get it over with. So she took another deep breath and began to explain.

"My mom was the best, she was a hippie so of course she wouldn't hurt fly, but my father, my genetic father not my step father, was a bastard. When my mom was around he pretended to be hippie. The guy hated me, of course so did my four older brothers." She said distractedly and looked like she was remembering a painful memory.

"I'm sure they didn't hate you." Said Emily

Garcia laughed coldly and continued, "Ya, they did, trust me they told me so all the time."

"They told you?" asked Reid

"That and some other things."

"Like…" asked JJ

"They said I was worthless, stupid, wouldn't amount to anything… Things like that."

"And you believed them." Hotch stated

"Ya, I did."

"It's not true though, you know that right Penelope." Said Morgan

"I know that now, but for a long time I believed it." Garcia said "But anyways, back to the story. Whenever my mom was around I would be ok, but when she would be gone, my father would get… physical. It was mostly when he was drunk, but being sober didn't stop him and he always called me things like I already told you."

"Your father abused you?" Emily asked surprised

"Well, I wasn't actually going to use that word, but ya."

"Mentally and physically." Hotch stated

"You said your brothers were bastards too. Did they do something to you, physically, I mean" Reid asked

"Not as much, with them it was mostly mentally, but sometimes they'd hit me or something."

At this point Morgan wanted to find the SOBs and do to them what they did to Penelope. 'How they hell could anyone hurt her. She's never done anything to anyone. I mean how stupid could you get. How could they not see how lucky they were to have Penelope in their family?' he thought angrily

"You said it was when your mother was away. How often was that?" asked JJ

"A lot. She worked and whenever she wasn't working she'go out of town to visit family or friends. I never told her what he did, because I was afraid he'd start hurting her and after awhile I thought I deserved it. He told me I did and that it was my own fault. But anyways, that went on until I was about ten, then he just all of a sudden got up and left. I haven't seen him since, not that I really want to, because, as I'm sure you know, If I wanted to find him I could."

"So your father just abandoned your mother, brothers, and you?" asked Reid

"Yep."

"And that's when your mother got remarried to your stepfather."

"Whole in one doc.. He wasn't so bad. I mean he actually just kind of ignored me which I didn't mind considering I thought he'd start acting like my father. My brothers still gave me a hard time though, especially since they blamed me for our father leaving. When my mother and stepfather died in that car accident I was already a bit messed up and that was the last straw. I just left. I couldn't stand being there anymore."

"No one went after you or was worried?" asked Emily

"No. My brothers were the only family I had left and well, they obviously weren't even really family. I did have a friend who might have tried to stop me, but she was a year older than me, and so she was a few miles away in college. By the time she found out, I was gone."

"Garcia, you said something happened in the underground too. I saw the report the doctor had. I've also seen cases of how terrorists tortureing people and some of the things in that report matched up with torture. Now we both know you can't go into the underground without seeing or hearing something." Said Hotch

"Like I said, I was messed up. In the underground a lot of people are paranoid, so no one really trusts each other. I made a few…enemies, I guess you can say. I was usually really good at covering my tracts and disappearing, but there were a couple times that I was caught by some not so nice people."

"How many times is a couple?" Morgan asked

"Well technically, three."

"Technically?"

"There was another time that they didn't actually hurt me they just locked me in a closet like thing for a few days before they let me go so that they could get away from some more…dangerous people."

By this time Morgan and the rest of the team were ready to track down Garcia's brothers and these people from the underground and show them just how much they knew about torture.

"Was it different people or the same person." Asked JJ

"Different groups."

"Like…"

"Umm… well, a small terrorists group, a drug smuggler and his men… that kind of thing." Said Garcia as if it were nothing

"What?" said Morgan surprised

"Is that why the FBI hired you?" asked Hotch

"No, you're the only people who know."

The others wanted to ask her why she was hired then, but remembered that it was classified, so even if she wanted to tell them she probably couldn't and they didn't want to pressure her.

"Why'd they torture you?" asked Reid

"Well, in some cases they thought I knew something, in others they thought I hacked into their system, or they thought I was a threat or something."

"Were you?" asked Hotch

"There were a couple of things I did know about that they probably didn't want me to know, but once I really didn't know anything and actually there were some cases were I knew or saw things, but they never knew that I knew." Garcia looked around and saw that her team all had a mix of worried, angry and sad looks in their eyes. She couldn't stand to see that, especially knowing that she put it there. "It's really no big deal. I mean everyone who goes into the underground sees and hears things they wish they hadn't."

"No big deal?" Morgan said in a surprised voice "Penelope, you were abused by your own father and brothers, you were ignored by your stepfather and mother, you had to take care of yourself almost all your life, you were tortured, and knowing what we know about the underground you probably even saw someone murdered."

"Hot stuff, I'm not the only one whose had a tough life. All of you have your demons."

"Not like yours, Penelope." Said JJ

"I've never heard of a single person going through so much." Said Emily

"Guys, it was a long time ago."

"Are you telling us you don't still have nightmares." Said Hotch knowingly

Garcia hesitated but decided she'd told them this much, she might as well go on. "Ya, I have nightmares. Almost all the time, that's why I don't sleep much, hence why I'm always there when you call." Garcia looked down a minute, but decides to go on "That's…um… also one of the reasons I can't look at those crime scene pictures. If I know its coming I can usually prepare for it, it still brings back memories, but I can live with it. But if it surprises me, then all I can see is my past. It's almost as if I can feel the pain again." She said and looked down at her hands again so that the others wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

JJ couldn't hold it back anymore, when she saw a tear run down Garcia's cheek she leaned forward and hugged her.

When JJ leaned in to hug her, Garcia winced at the pain, but then smiled. Once JJ let go she too had a tear in her eye, but wiped it away. Morgan then got up, went over to Garcia, knelled down and wiped Garcia's tear away. Penelope looked up at him and hugged him. They stayed like that for minute and when Garcia let go and looked around she found that her whole team was next to her.

"How do you do it Garcia? How do you live with so many bad memories, do the work that you do, and still manage to make us laugh when you probably feel like crying too?" Reid asked

"Like I said, that stuff was a long time ago, I've got a much better life now. And besides you guys are my family, the closest I've ever had, so whatever I can do to help. You gotta keep living you know." She said with a watery smile.

"Baby girl, you are the bravest, strongest, most humble person I know." Derek said with smile

"Humble huh…Are you sure we're talking about the same person?" Garcia asked with a smile and a slight laugh

"Ya, we're definitely talking about the same person." Said Prentiss with a laugh

Garcia had started to get tired about half way through and now she really wanted to just fall over and go to sleep.

"Garcia, I think it may be time for you to get some sleep." Said Hotch quietly "And Garcia, we're always here for you, no matter what."

"We're your family and your important to us." Said JJ

Garcia was about to start crying, but she was so tired she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Come on baby girl." Said Morgan as he got up to help Garcia up

Hotch got her some pain medicine while Morgan and Reid helped her to the bedroom so she would be more comfortable. Clooney followed Penelope the whole way and before Morgan could stop him, he was in the bed with Garcia who started to pet him.

"Are you sure it's ok that Clooney sleeps up there with you." Derek asked again after Garcia had taken her meds

"Ya, hot stuff, its ok. I don't mind." She said laughing as Clooney licked her

"Well if you need anything just call, ok sweetness."

"Yes, sir." Penelope said with a salute and then laughed, but before Morgan could make a remark Garcia was already half asleep. So Morgan and the others, who had come in with Hotch to give Garcia her medicine, made their way out, but this time Morgan left the door ajar just in case.

* * *

So, what do you thank so far? Review Please!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

Thanks for your reviews!!

* * *

Morgan was sitting in his living room with the rest of the team. They had decided to stay a little longer before going home to rest. They didn't say much since they were all focused on their own thoughts about Garcia. Finally the silence was broken.

"That explains why her brothers didn't visit her after she was shot." Said Emily sadly

"It's a good thing they didn't show up. I wouldn't have been able to stop myself from beating the sh…" But before Morgan could finish they heard Clooney barking

They all put their drinks down and hurried toward Garcia's room thinking something was wrong.

When they got there and opened the door all the way they saw Clooney standing on the bed over Penelope. They then realized why he had barked. Penelope was twisting, mumbling and even crying in her sleep.

They rushed over to her and tried to wake her up, but she was too deep into her nightmare. Morgan and the others couldn't stand to see their friend in so much pain.

"I'll go get her pain medicine." Said Emily as she hurried out trying to do anything that might help

"I'll get a wet washcloth." Said JJ and she too left

"Reid, see if you can find something to help her sleep better." Said Hotch

While this was going on Morgan was holding Garcia's arms so that she wouldn't hurt herself anymore, but she was now thrashing and fighting against him. "Shh… It's going to be ok Penelope. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again." He said trying to soothe her, but she couldn't hear him. Morgan was oblivious to what was going on around him, he was focused on Garcia. He forgot that there were others in the room including his boss. He couldn't stand it any longer; he did the only thing he could think of. He bent down quickly and kissed her. She began to calm down slightly and so he wrapped his hand around her face. He stood back up and found she was still asleep, but wasn't twisting anymore. In fact her lips were curled up slightly and she was breathing normally. He then got down on his knees and ran his hand through her hair and with his other hand he held hers.

"It's ok baby girl. I wont let anything happen to you I promise." He said quietly

He tried not to think about it, but the simple kiss had sent blood rushing through him and made his pulse race. He couldn't deny it any longer; he was completely and utterly in love with Penelope. He just hoped he hadn't waited to long to tell her.

"Penelope, wake up. Come on sweetness." He said soothingly. Garcia then began to wake up

JJ, Reid, and Emily had come back just in time to see Morgan slip his hand behind Garcia's head. When they entered the room they immediately froze at the scene. They then looked over and saw Hotch with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. They then looked back at the scene and smiled too. Emily leaned over and whispered to JJ; "Took him long enough."

They then noticed that Penelope was waking up so they slowly went forward and stood next to Morgan. JJ leaned against the dresser and placed the wet cloth on Garcia's forehead and Reid sat on the edge of the bed.

When Garcia began to wake up she realized someone was holding her hand and was running a hand over her head. She had been having a nightmare. It wasn't unusual, but she guessed the others most of heard her or something. She opened her eyes and was met with Derek's big brown ones.

"Are you ok Penelope?" JJ asked

Garcia began to sit up, but then five pairs of hands held her back down and she really didn't feel like objecting.

"Don't even think about it baby girl." Morgan said with a concerned smile.

"We got you some pain meds." Said Emily handing her the pills and a glass of water

Morgan helped her sit up and she took the pills without even complaining.

"Thanks guys." She said after she had taken her medicine

"Are you sure you're ok?" Reid asked

"Ya, I'm fine sweetie." She replied with a comforting smile

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare." Said JJ

"More like a bad memory." Garcia said quietly trying to sit up a bit more

"You want to tell us about it?" Hotch asked

"Just the usual, knives, baseball bats, closets, big metal chairs…" she said nonchalantly avoiding their eyes

"I take it you don't want to give details." Stated Emily

"Not really. Besides if I told you Mr. Protective Body Guard over here might get himself in some trouble that involves guns and baseball bats." Garcia replied pointing to Morgan and smiling

"Do you want to try to go back to sleep?" Reid asked sure he already knew the answer

"Actually I think I'll stay up a little while." She replied with a smile

"Why don't we all watch a movie?" JJ suggested

"Good idea JJ." Morgan said

"Sounds great." Garcia added. She then began to sit up on the edge of the bed but was stopped before she could stand up.

"This is the last time you're going to be walking for awhile. After this you need to stay in bed." Morgan said seriously

Garcia just rolled her eyes and smiled. Morgan helped her up and the team made their way to the living room with Clooney not far behind.

While Morgan, Garcia, and Emily picked a movie JJ and Reid got popcorn and drinks. When everyone was ready, Morgan closed the curtains, turned off the lights, and started the movie. Hotch was in the armchair, Emily was in a recliner, Reid and JJ had decided to take the floor in front of Garcia and Morgan who were on the couch.

About half way through the movie Morgan noticed that Garcia was rubbing her arm to warm it up, so he lifted his arm and rested it carefully around her shoulders so it wouldn't put too much pressure on her injured shoulder. Garcia then looked up at him, smiled and went back to watching the movie. A few minutes later she scooted a bit closer to get warm and Morgan completely forgot about the movie. He looked down at her and was amazed at how beautiful she looked and how perfect it felt to have her so close. He then started to unconsciously play with her hair. He must have been starring at her for awhile because she looked up and smiled.

"Something wrong hot stuff?" Garcia whispered

"Nope, everything's just fine." He whispered back with a smile

Garcia then smiled and returned to watching the movie. It wasn't long after that, that Morgan felt something on his shoulder. He looked down and when he saw what it was he had to smile.

Garcia's head was resting on his shoulder. He pulled her a bit closer and ran his hand through her hair. After watching her for a few more minutes he went back to watching the movie.

When the movie was over JJ turned the lights back on and when she saw her friend she smiled and almost laughed.

Garcia was leaning against Morgan with her head on his shoulder and Morgan's arm was rapped around her. She was also completely asleep.

"Aww… that's so adorable." Emily said when she noticed the scene too.

Morgan didn't even bother saying anything. Instead he just looked down at Penelope and smiled for the hundredth time.

"Baby girl, the movies over." Morgan said, reluctantly trying to wake her up

She moved slightly in her sleep but didn't wake up.

"Just let her sleep Morgan." Hotch said trying to suppress his smile

"I'll get her a blanket and pillow." JJ said

When JJ returned Morgan slowly stood up and gently laid Garcia back. The remaining team members then went into the kitchen so that they wouldn't wake Garcia up from her much needed sleep.

"Alright, unfortunately we have to return to work tomorrow." Hotch said "Or at least some of us are." He then turned to Morgan. "I want you to stay with Garcia a bit longer."

"No offence Hotch, but I was planning on staying with her anyways. Whether I was given time off or not." Morgan said

"I figured you would." Hotch replied trying not to smile

"If the two of you need anything call us. Ok?" JJ said

"You bet." Morgan said

So JJ, Hotch, Reid, and Emily left and Morgan got ready for bed. He was going to wake Garcia up so she could sleep in the bed, but when he went into the living room and saw her sound asleep on his sofa he couldn't bring himself to wake her up. So he tucked the blanket around her and went to get himself a pillow and blanket. When he came back he watched her sleep for a minute before he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep tight princess." He said quietly

He then got himself situated on the recliner and turned so that he could see Penelope. It only took a few minutes and he too was fast asleep.

* * *

Review please!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

* * *

When Garcia woke up she was warm and comfortable so decided not to open her eyes right away. She then smelled coffee and what she thought was bacon and remembered she was at Morgan's. So she opened her eyes and found herself still on the sofa. She slowly sat up against the protests of her ribs and noticed that there was a pillow and blanket on the recliner. 'Derek must have slept there all night' she thought to herself. She then smiled at the fact that he'd do that when he could have easily slept in his own bed.

She was going to get up, but when she put weight on her broken leg and ankle she immediately sank back down on the couch.

"That, baby girl, is why you wait for me to help you." Morgan said coming in from the kitchen. He had come in just as she sat back down on the couch and figured she had tried to get up by herself.

"Can't blame a girl for trying hot stuff." She replied with a smile

Morgan just laughed slightly and shook his head.

"Where are the others?"

"They had to go to work today." He said

"Good. That means I can go home and stop bothering you." She said with a smile

"Don't even think about it Penelope." Morgan said seriously "There is no way I'm letting you go home. As far as I'm concerned, this is just as much your home as mine." He said. Then smile before continuing "Now who's ready for breakfast?"

"Did you cook?"

"Yep, just for you princess." He replied with a smile

"In that case I think I'll pass."

"Ha ha, very funny sweetness. My cooking's not that bad. Come on and try it."

Garcia rolled her eyes, but agreed.

"Alright but if I get food poisoning I'm blaming you." She replied with a smile to let him know she was kidding

Morgan started to go back to the kitchen but stopped when he saw Garcia starting to get up.

"And were do you think your going?"

"Derek, the kitchen is right there. I'll be fine."

"Read my lips gorgeous; No way." He said pronouncing every syllable

"Well am I at least allowed to use the bathroom?" she asked as she crossed her arms

Morgan crossed his arms, looked at Garcia, and then pretended to think about it for a second.

"Well, I guess I could allow that. But only this one time." He said with a smile

Garcia laughed and held her hand out for him to help her up. With Morgan's help she made it to the bathroom, but he stopped her before she could close the door.

"When you're done call me. Don't try to walk anywhere without me. Ok silly girl."

"Whatever you say hot stuff." She replied with a smile that caused Morgan to doubt she'd actually call him

She then closed the door and Morgan went to turn off the bacon before it burned. He hurried back so that he'd be there when she came out and sure enough she opened the door and started to walk without looking up or bothering to call.

Morgan coughed to get her attention and when she looked up she rolled her eyes and he leaned against the wall.

"You know sooner or later you're going to realize it's easier to just listen to me."

Garcia then crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. They stood like that for a minute before they started to smell smoke.

"You left something in the oven didn't you my chocolate Adonis."

"I don't know. Why don't we go check it out together?" He said still not moving

"Fine." Garcia said smiling and held out her arm "Before you burn your house down."

"You mean our house, sweetness." He said with a smile as they made their way down the hall

Once Garcia was sitting on the sofa Morgan went into the kitchen. Five minutes later he came out with two cups of coffee. Before Garcia could say anything he was back in the kitchen. A couple minutes later he returned with two plates and silverware.

"Ok, so, we got eggs, bacon, and toast." He said with a smile as he handed Garcia he plate

"Toast? What no biscuits?" Garcia said knowingly with a smirk

"The biscuits have been... detained." Morgan said with a slight smile

"You burnt the biscuits didn't you?" Garcia said staring to laugh

"Laugh it up Garcia." He said rolling his eye but then started laughing with her.

So the two had breakfast and Garcia got in the shower, with her cast covered, and then got dressed in baggy pants and a baggy shirt while Morgan cleaned up from breakfast.

They sat around and talked and watched tv until around four o' clock when JJ and the others called to check up on them.

It was around five o'clock when Morgan decided he needed to tell Penelope how much he loved her before he lost his courage. He'd been thinking about it all day and just couldn't stand it anymore.

"So, baby girl, how does pizza sound?" he asked not wanting to have to cook

"As long as you don't burn it that sounds fine." She said with a smirk

"Whatever smarty pants. I'm going to go call the pizza place." He said laughing

After the pizza arrived and they ate Morgan got Garcia's medicine and settled down next to her on the couch. It was now or never.

"Penelope, you know I love you right?" He began

"I know. I love you too, hot stuff." She said smiling at him

"Penelope, I don't just mean like a sister. I'm in love with you." He said seriously never taking his eyes off her. It looked like she was about to say something so he continued. "I have for a long time, I just didn't realize it at first and then I didn't think you felt the same so…"

"Derek." Garcia interrupted just as serious. "You don't have to do this. I know you and the team care about me." She then sighed and looked away before continuing "This is way I never wanted to tell any of you about my past. I knew you'd start pitying me and…"

But this time it was Morgan turn to interrupt. In one move he scooted over, put a hand behind her head and one on cheek and kissed her.

When Morgan had started to kiss her she was utterly shocked. 'This is not seriously happening. I must be dreaming' she thought. She unconsciously brought her hand up to his shoulder and immediately felt his pulse racing. When she felt him pull her closer and try to deepen the kiss she gave in. Once she opened her mouth just a bit she heard him moan and couldn't help but smile.

A few seconds later they pulled away, only because they needed to breathe.

Morgan looked at her and desperately wanted to finish the kiss, but wanted her to understand him first. So he took her hands in his and began to tell her how much he cared for her.

"Penelope, I love you more than anything. I mean who wouldn't? You're perfect."

At this Garcia raised her eyebrow and he continued.

"You are. You're smart, gorgeous, funny, the most caring person I've ever met, sexy…" He was going to keep going but he saw a look of disbelief in Penelope's eyes. "Baby girl, do you know what you do to me? Every time I see you my heart races and whenever you smile I lose my breath. No one's ever been able to do to me what you do with a simple look. When I thought you might die I thought my life was over. I need you Penelope. More than that, I want you. I want to spend the rest of my life with. I should have told you before. I'm sorry I didn't, but you have to believe me, I'm not saying this because of pity or guilt or anything like that." He then paused a minute and that's when he noticed the tears in her eyes. She was crying. "If you don't love me that way, I'll understand, but I'd never have forgiven myself if I didn't tell you." He said and looked at her

Garcia had stared at him the whole time. She could usually tell if he was lying and right now she saw nothing but truth and love in his eyes. When they had kissed he had been so passionate she could have sworn it was another dream, but now she knew he really was there and really did love her. When he was finished she looked into his eyes and saw hope and pure love. More than she could ever remember seeing.

Morgan watched her, waiting for her to say something. There were tears still coming from her eyes and he was afraid she was about to say she didn't love him. He held his breathe and continued to watch her trying to put his emotions into his eyes so she would know how much he loved her.

"Derek." She began and he started to rub his thumbs over her hands "No one's ever said anything like that to me before." She said looking down. Just as he thought she was going break his heart she kept going. "I love you too. More than you'll ever know. I just didn't think you felt the same way." She said with a smile

"I do, Penelope." And to prove his point he bent down and kissed her. This time Garcia didn't hesitate. Her hands found there way to rest on around Morgan's neck and Morgan cradled her head and neck. When they pulled back they were out of breath. Morgan leaned forward and rested his head against hers.

"You know what this means, right princess?" he said as he rubbed his thumb over her cheek

"What's that?" she replied bringing her own hand to his face

"You're stuck with me. I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I meant it." He said with a smile as he began to run one of his hands through her hair.

"Wouldn't have it any other way hot stuff." She replied with an equally large smile and she leaned forward and kissed him.

As they continued to kiss, Morgan ran his hand down Penelope's face to rest it on her shoulder completely forgetting about why she was staying with him in the first place.

Garcia gasped at the sudden pressure on her injured shoulder and involuntarily pulled away.

"Baby girl, I'm so sorry." Morgan said worriedly. Garcia was holding her shoulder but looked up and smiled slightly at Derek.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm ok."

Morgan got up and sat back down behind Garcia. "Just relax sweetness." He said as he swept Garcia's hair aside over her shoulder. He began to gently rub her shoulders and back making sure he didn't put too much pressure on her shoulder. Garcia closed her eyes and leaned back slightly. Morgan closed his own eyes for a second when he smelled her hair. 'It always seems to smell so good.' He thought.

A few minutes later he started to feel her start to lean back more and knew the pain meds from earlier were kicking in. He bent down and kissed her cheek before standing up.

"Come on gorgeous, it's time for you to get some sleep." He said taking her hand and gently pulling her to her feet.

"What no more back rubs?" She said tiredly with a mischievous smile

Morgan leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Later pretty girl." He said with a laugh

Together the two of them made their way down the hall, Garcia leaning against Morgan and his armed rapped around her. Derek helped Penelope into bed and covered her up. She was already half asleep when she hit the pillow. Derek stood and watched her for awhile. Then Penelope opened one of her eyes just a bit and with a smile held out her hand. He reached out grabbed her hand, climbed in bed and settled in behind her. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close so his face was buried in her neck and hair.

"Goodnight Penelope." He said quietly

"Goodnight Derek." She said with a smile and fell asleep

Derek stayed awake a few minutes longer just enjoying the feel of Penelope's body against his. When he finally drifted off to sleep he too had a smile on his face.

* * *

Review Please!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't won Criminal Minds

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

I reposted this chapter because of some mistakes. Thank you to paksiegurlie for your help!

* * *

When Penelope woke up she was warm and comfortable. She sighed contentedly and then felt a strong arm pull her closer. When she opened her eyes she had to smile at the picture of Derek Morgan lying in bed next to her holding her and burying his head in her hair. She was about to try and go back to sleep when Clooney jumped up on the bed and started licking his master right in the face.

"Clooney! Get off me!" Morgan said as the overgrown puppy continued to lick his face.

Garcia just sat up and started laughing, not even bothering to help.

After a few more attempts to get Clooney off him, the dog finally jumped off the bed, set down and just watched them all the while wagging his tail.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you baby girl?" Morgan said trying to act serious as Garcia continued to laugh "Well, let's see how you like it." He said with a mischievous smile as he began to tickle Penelope

After a couple of minutes of tickling Penelope, Derek fell down on the bed next to her laughing as hard as she was. Once they caught their breath and managed to stop laughing they looked over at each other and just smiled. Morgan then leaned in and kissed her. When they pulled apart they were once again out of breath.

"How about some breakfast baby girl?" Morgan said with a smile, not wanting to go any further and hurt Penelope again like he did the night before

"That depends, are you going to burn down the house?" She said with a smirk

"I'll try to restrain myself." He said laughing as he climbed out of bed over Penelope.

Penelope was getting ready to get out of bed too, but Morgan turned around and saw her.

"Oh no you don't Penelope. Today you're staying in bed and resting." He said "And don't even try to talk your way out of it." He said pointing at her as she opened her mouth to say something

She then crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh, come on baby girl, don't do that to me." He said staring at her lips

"Do what, hot stuff?" she said with smirk when she saw him staring at her lips and swallowing hard

Morgan then got an idea that would not only get back at Penelope, but also show her how much he really did want her.

While Garcia was still smirking he took one step forward, pulled her up and rapped his arms around her. He smiled at her surprised look and pulled her as close as humanly possible before kissing her with all the emotion he'd been feeling the last few days. Garcia rapped her arms around his neck and when she ran her thumb under his ear she heard a deep growl from his throat and smiled. When she smiled he took the opportunity to explore her mouth before moving down to her neck. He kissed there a minute, but had to pull back before he wasn't able to stop himself. He looked at her and saw that he had hit the spot. She looked back, leaned forward, and kissed him. It was just a quick peck and when she pulled back she raised her eyebrow before looking down.

"Bit excited hot stuff?" she said with a smirk and raised eyebrow

He leaned forward and kissed her until she let out a sigh then pulled away with a smirk.

"Breakfast time, sweetness." He said and walked away

So they had breakfast and spent the rest of the day cuddling on the couch while watching some more movies and flirting almost nonstop. How she was able to talk him into letting her sit on the couch he didn't know, but, like always, she convinced him.

They fell asleep holding each other on the couch and that was how the others found them the next morning.

It was Saturday and Hotch, JJ, Reid, and Emily had the day off, so they decided to see how Morgan and Garcia were doing. They arrived at Morgan's at about nine o'clock and JJ had even brought breakfast from a small diner. Reid was the first to the door so he knocked but no one answered. The four of them waited outside for a minute but didn't hear anyone coming even after they knocked again.

"Do you think they're still asleep?" Reid asked

"Even if they were, don't you think Morgan would have heard the knock?" Emily asked getting slightly concerned

"Why don't we just go on in and check and we can make some coffee?" JJ suggested

"Good idea." Emily said

Reid then pulled out the key and unlocked the door. The four of them quietly made their way in and silently closed the door behind them. JJ led the way as they made their way down the hall, but she suddenly stopped died and a huge smile spread across her face as she turned and looked into the living room. The others then came closer and looked in too.

When they saw Morgan and Garcia curled up on the couch together obviously asleep they couldn't help but smile. Even Hotch couldn't stop the smile.

"Should we wake them up?" Reid asked

"Let them sleep until we make coffee." Hotch said turning and heading for the kitchen. When he realized that the others were still standing there watching them he stopped and turned around.

"Hmm…" He said as he raised his eyebrow and stepped aside so that they could pass him. They got the idea and with one last look headed for the kitchen too.

A few minutes later they were sitting at the table in silence waiting for the coffee to be done. As soon as it was JJ jumped up.

"Coffee's done!" She tried to say calmly "I'm going to go wake them up." She said with a smile and without even waiting for a response she started heading for the living room

"Maybe we shouldn't have let her wake them up." Reid said as JJ left and Emily got up to follow.

"Something tells me we wouldn't have been able to stop her." Hotch said "Either of them actually." He added as Emily hurriedly followed JJ

Morgan had been having a great dream involving Penelope. That is until he felt someone poking his shoulder and heard someone laughing from far away. He unwillingly opened his eyes and found himself staring straight into JJ's face. Apparently she had been poking his shoulder and Emily was trying to restrain her laughter by covering her mouth. That's when it dawned on him why Emily was laughing and why JJ was smirking. He looked down and found Penelope still asleep against him. He couldn't help but smile. He then tucked some hair behind her ear and was about to lean down and kiss her forehead when he heard a sound. He looked up and remembered why he was awake in the first place.

"Something I can help you with?" He quietly asked the two women who were smiling down at him

"Sleep well?" JJ asked just as quietly

"As a matter of fact I did." He said with a slight smirk

JJ smirked and was about to say something else when Hotch came in trying to hide his smile at the scene.

"Morgan, there's coffee and breakfast. Garcia needs to eat so wake her up." He said. When he turned to leave he smirked at the look on Morgan's face when he saw Hotch

"You're all here?" He asked curious

"Yep, we came to check on Garcia." Emily said with a smile "Mostly because we were afraid you were annoying her to death."

Derek just rolled his eyes with a smirk before turning back to Penelope.

"Baby girl, wake up. There's breakfast and coffee." He said gently as he stroked her cheek

"Coffee?" Penelope asked tiredly still half asleep with her eyes closed and leaning on him

"Ya, Pen, coffee." Derek said with a laugh

"And you didn't burn the house down?" she said as she started to sit up

"Burn the house down? What have you been doing Morgan?" JJ asked with a slight laugh

Garcia was then fully awake as she looked up and smiled at her two friends.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" she asked

"We brought breakfast and wanted to make sure you were ok." Emily said smiling

"Aww… that's so sweet."

"Actually it was kind of selfish." Reid said as he stood in the doorway "We were worried so we had to make sure you were ok so that we could sleep." He said with a slight smile as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Good morning to you too sweetie."

"Good morning." Reid replied smiling at his friend who was the closest thing to a sister he had. "Umm… Hotch wanted me to come get you guys so we can eat before the food gets cold."

"Does that mean I can actually walk into the kitchen?" Garcia asked happily with a smile

"Fine, but your legs are going to be propped up the rest of the day." He said then decided he better add something "With no complaining." He said looking at Garcia with a pointed look

"Me complain? Never." She replied with a smirk

They all laughed and Morgan got up and held his hand out for Penelope. Together the two of them made their way to the kitchen followed by the other three. When they got there they found Hotch had already pulled out a chair for Garcia. He had even got her food and coffee ready. Of course he also had her medicine next to a glass of water.

Morgan helped Penelope over and she sat down.

"Thanks Hotch." She said as she smiled up at her boss

"You're welcome." He replied with a smile as he sat down with his own plate and coffee

"What, you aren't going to get our food?" Morgan asked

"Do you have a broken leg?"

"Didn't the last time I checked."

"Then you can get your own food." He said with a slight smile as he ate

The rest of the team laughed and got their breakfast.

They all ate and talked over breakfast. When they were done Morgan put the dishes in the sink to clean up later.

"So you guys got anything planned for today?" JJ asked with a slightly mischievous smile

"Not that I know of since Mr. Over Protective here won't let me do anything." Garcia said and looked over at Morgan with a smirk

"Great! Why don't we all stay here and we can watch some more movies." Emily suggested with a smile

"Hey, ya, that sounds like fun." JJ said then looked around at Morgan and Garcia "So? What do you think?"

"I brought some more movies. They're in my car in case we run out." Emily said

"You had this planned all along didn't you?" Morgan asked as he crossed his arms and smiled slightly. He really wanted to spend time with his baby girl alone, but at least with the whole team there he would hopefully be able to control himself mores so that he wouldn't hurt Penelope again.

"Actually I was just made aware of this while we were waiting for you guys to wake up." Reid said innocently

"Ya, I'm sure, sweetie." Garcia said with a laugh

"What about you Hotch? You staying for some movies?" Morgan asked sure he already knew the answer.

"Sounds good" he said

"Great then it's settled. I'll get the tv set up." JJ said as she left for the front room

'Ya, she is defiantly up to something' Morgan thought to himself

Hotch got up and held out his hand for Garcia. They then made their way back into the living room with Morgan close behind followed by Reid and Emily who decided to get drinks.

JJ was already sitting on the far end of the couch. Emily hurried in and with a look at JJ quickly sat in one of the chairs with a knowing smile.

Garcia sat on the couch. Morgan stopped, crossed his arms, and just stared at her.

"Forgetting something, princess?" he asked

Garcia rolled her eyes but carefully lifted her legs up and put them on the pillow that was already on the coffee table. She then looked up at Morgan and smiled just a bit mischievously. He then smiled back and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Do you need anything else Garcia?" Reid asked sweetly

"No, sweetie, I'm ok." She said with a smile

So Reid and Hotch sat down and they started discussing what movie to watch. Once the blinds were closed and the movie started Morgan scooted closer to Penelope and put his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and they just smiled at each for a minute before trying to focus on the movie.

So the team talked and watched movies for the rest of the day. Emily and JJ would look over at Morgan and Garcia occasionally and then smile, but didn't say anything. They all noticed how the two on the couch had constant contact, whether holding hands or Morgan wrapping Garcia up in his arms. Even when one of them went to the bathroom or got up to get to get drinks and popcorn, they weren't separated long.

When it was starting to get late they ordered pizza for supper instead of just eating more popcorn and candy. By the time 2 a.m. rolled along they were all asleep in the living room. Reid had found his way to the chair Emily had been in, probably when JJ, and Emily had been throwing pillows at each other, and was now curled up looking more like a kid then ever. Emily, who had really liked that chair, was leaning against it in a position where she would defiantly have a neck kink tomorrow. JJ was still on the couch with a bowl of popcorn, but she was stretched out some so that her feet were in Garcia's lap. She had actually done this earlier during one of the movies because Morgan had been using his hand to message Garcia's neck and when she decided it looked like Garcia might kiss him she put her feet right in her lap. Garcia had just smiled over with a raised eyebrow before going back to the movie. Morgan on the other hand had looked over and when JJ had smiled at him knowingly he scowled. Then there was Hotch who had been able to keep his chair and had his head propped up on one hand and a drink in the other. Finally there was Morgan and Garcia. Morgan was leaning his back against the corner of the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table with Garcia's. Garcia was leaning over against Morgan so that her back was against him and her head was on his chest. Morgan had both his arms wrapped around her stomach tightly and his head was resting on hers.

When Reid woke up later that morning and saw the three on the couch he couldn't help it. He pulled out his phone and took a picture. He then smiled and went back to sleep.

* * *

Don't forget to review!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

Thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

When Garcia opened her eyes she just had to smile. Morgan had his arms wrapped around her stomach, Reid was looking absolutely adorable in the chair, Emily looked like she was about to fall backwards, JJ still had the bowl of popcorn on her stomach and Hotch had somehow managed not to drop his drink even though he was sound asleep.

She knew that they cared about her. That much was obvious. But when they had listened to her story and didn't pity her but were actually worried she knew they meant it when they said they were her family. She had never really had much of a family; in fact she'd forgotten what it might be like. But the looks on there faces in the hospital and when she told them about her past was proof that they loved her and thought of her as their family.

She looked around at them and couldn't help but think what a strange family they were. But she loved every one of them. They really were the closest thing to a real family she had and they meant more to her than anything. She'd never told anyone about her stepfather and brothers or anything about her time in the underground, but for some reason she knew she could trust them. They said that they'd always be there for her and she believed them. There were still a lot of things about her past that they didn't know, but who knows, maybe one day she'd be able to tell them.

Garcia started to fidget a bit trying to move her legs to ease the pain a bit. Derek felt her moving so he tightened his hold and pulled her as close as possible. Penelope smiled and gave up. He was so cute. A minute went by and she really needed her pain medicine, so she began to try and wiggle her way out without waking him up. But it didn't work. He began to wake up and when he noticed that she was trying to get up he got worried.

"You ok, baby girl?" He asked quietly as he sat up.

"Ya, hot stuff, it's just I was going to get a pain pill." She said with a smile as she too sat up more and turned so that they were facing each other.

"Pain pill? Penelope you should have waked me up. I'll get you one." He said

"You were sleeping so good I didn't want to bother you and besides you look so cute when you're sleeping." She said with a smile

Derek smiled at her before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

"I'm not the only one. You look absolutely adorable when you're asleep; of course you do when you're awake too. I could watch you sleep all day gorgeous." He said with a smile "Now how about I get your medicine." Derek said as he stood up "Do you need anything else?" he asked worriedly when her saw her flinch slightly when she moved her leg.

"I'm just a bit sore sweetie. I'll be fine." Garcia said with a smile

Morgan stood and watched her for a minute with a worried look before turning and heading for the kitchen.

Just as Garcia was taking her pain pills the others started to wake up as well. JJ was the first one completely sitting up.

"Is that coffee?" She asked

"I just put some on." Morgan said with a smile

"Oh thank God." Emily said as she started to rub her sore neck. She then leaned over and hit Reid on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Reid asked and started to rub his arm

"My neck wouldn't be sore if you hadn't taken my chair."

"You could have laid down on the floor instead of leaning on…"

"Children please, it's too early." Hotch said rubbing his face as he too sat up

Morgan, JJ, and Garcia laughed as Emily and Reid glared at each other.

"Hey Hotch, mind helping me with the coffee?" Morgan asked. He really didn't need help but there was something he needed to talk with his boss about that he would much rather do in private.

Hotch looked up at him before standing and heading for the kitchen with Morgan. As soon as they were out of the room Reid and Emily began arguing again as JJ and Garcia laughed.

Once they were safely out of earshot of the others Morgan turned to Hotch. He decided to just come out and say it.

"I'm in love with Penelope." He stated

"No kidding." Hotch said sarcastically with a smirk "That's not exactly news to the rest of us. We've know for awhile, in fact we probably even knew before the two of you did."

Morgan just stood there shocked for a second before continuing.

"Well then you know why I wanted to talk to you."

"I've already made a few calls and it's fine as long as it doesn't interfere with your jobs and as long as you don't make public displays of your affection in front of the whole office." Hotch said with a slight smile at the look on Morgan's face

"But… when did you do that?" he asked slightly confused

"After Garcia was put in the hospital. I figured you wouldn't be able to deny it much longer."

"So it's ok?" Morgan asked still a bit shocked

"Yes, as long as…."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Morgan said with a smile "But you know, if you'd said no then I would have quiet." Morgan stated getting serious

"I know." Hotch replied with a slight smile "That is if Garcia didn't beat you to it. That's one of the ways I convinced some people. Apparently the FBI doesn't want Garcia to leave." He said with a smile

"Thanks Hotch." Morgan said with a laugh

It was at that point that JJ came in the kitchen.

"We thought you two had gotten lost on the way to the kitchen or something. What's taking so long?"

"Patience is a virtue." Morgan said as he turned to the coffee pot

"Ya, one that I don't have."

"Obviously." Morgan stated with a smirk

JJ just rolled her eyes and went back to the living room.

When Morgan and Hotch came back in they each had a cup of coffee, except Morgan who had two. Morgan sat down next to Garcia and handed her the cup, while Hotch went back to his chair with his coffee.

"Where's ours?" Emily asked

"Hey, we never said we were going to bring you the coffee." Morgan said with a smile as he began to drink his

As the other three got up and started heading for the kitchen they could distinctly hear Emily muttering under her breath.

"What's that Em?" Morgan asked

She turned her head and scowled at him, which just made him laugh.

After breakfast they were all in the living room just hanging around. Hotch and Reid were playing chess while Emily watched and JJ, Garcia, and Morgan were watching tv. JJ was sitting on the floor in front of the sofa while Morgan and Garcia sat on the couch.

Morgan had his arm wrapped around Garcia as usual and was playing with her hair. He suddenly bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I talked to Hotch." He stated and nipped her ear just a bit

"Did you now?" she asked smiling and pretending to be interested with what was on tv

"Yep, you know what he said?" replied Morgan as he nuzzled her neck before going back to her ear

"Hmm…" she said

"He said that as long as it doesn't interfere with our job we can do whatever we want. Not that I wouldn't any ways." He said and put his hand under her chin to turn her toward him. He smiled mischievously and she smiled back. He then leaned down and kissed her.

When they pulled apart everything was quiet. The tv was on mute and no one was talking. They looked up and saw everyone watching them. Emily had her hand over her mouth trying to control her laughter, Reid's mouth was hanging open, JJ was turned around with a satisfied smirk, and Hotch was simply smiling.

"Oh… my… God." Emily said "You two could have at least waited till we were out of the room."

"Hey, our house, remember." Morgan said smiling as he wrapped Penelope up in his arms

"Our house?" Reid asked

"That's right. There anything else you want to say Reid?"

"It took you two long enough." He said with a smirk. Everyone laughed. Garcia and Morgan kissed again, but were interrupted by people throwing popcorn at them.

"Hey injured person here." Garcia said with a smirk

The others just looked at each other before throwing more popcorn.

Morgan reluctantly went back to work a few days later while Garcia stayed at his place. The following weekend Morgan moved most of Garcia's wardrobe to his house so now it truly was both of theirs.

Four weeks later Garcia was cleared to go back to work, of course the others didn't know this since they were on a case. Garcia came back to work when the others were away and since she knew Derek would throw a fit about her going back to work without him being there, she let the substitute tech give them the information they needed while she supervised.

When the case was over the team headed home. Morgan was extremely excited to be able to see Penelope, even though he called her every time he got the chance. A couple of times it was on the way to a crime scene and all they said was hello and 'I love you' before hanging up. The others thought it was adorable the first couple of days, but they soon wanted to strangle Morgan and take his phone away. Especially when he called Garcia at night when they were trying to sleep and he laughed, completely ignoring them. So they too were glad to be home.

When they got to the bull pin everyone except JJ and Hotch went to their desk.

"Well, I think this case warrants the rest of the day off." Hotch said and then smiled slightly at their reactions

"Thanks man." Morgan said smiling "Now I can go see my baby girl."

"Well you won't have far to go then hot stuff." Said Garcia coming up behind them with a crutch under her right, uninjured shoulder

"Penelope, what are you doing here?" Morgan asked confused and starting to get worried

"I was cleared for work while you guys were away." She said smiling

"Baby, you should have waited until I got home." Morgan said looking at her worriedly and walking closer to her

"I'm fine Derek. Good as new."

"Then why do you have a crutch and a walking boot on your leg?" JJ asked crossing her arms

"Just extra protection." She said. She rolled her eyes at their disbelieving looks. "Really, the doctor said I could come back to work as long as I don't over due it."

"Wait a minute Garcia, if you were cleared how come you didn't answer your office phone?" Reid asked

"Because sweetie, I knew if I did, stud muffin over here would freak out and insist on coming back."

"Damn right I would." Morgan said putting his arm around Penelope's waist

"Garcia, I just gave everyone the rest of the day off and that includes you." Hotch said with a pointed look

"Ok, just give me a couple of hours. That substitute really messed by office up."

"No, Garcia. You can fix your office later. Something tells me you were the one doing the work during the case and not the substitute, so you need a break too."

"I'm not going to bother asking how you knew that." She said with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smiling

Hotch smiled at her before talking to everyone. "Alright, everyone leave." He said in his best boss like voice

"I don't need to be told twice." Emily said as she got her jacket

"You guys want to go do something?" JJ asked turning to Morgan and Garcia who were whispering in each other's ear

"No thinks JJ, I think we'll just head home." Garcia said with a smile. JJ looked at Morgan and noticed he was staring at Penelope with a smile and a look she'd never seen on him before

"Um…ok. Have fun." She said with a knowing look and walked out of the bull pin with Reid and Emily following her.

"Ready to go my chocolate Adonis?" Penelope asked turning to face Derek who was still staring at her

"Most defiantly goddess." He said as he stepped next to her, with his arm still wrapped around her waist, and kissed her cheek. So they headed to Morgan's house, in his car since Penelope had been taking a taxi, and spent the rest of the day laughing and holding each other.

* * *

Review Please!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

This chapter's a bit shorter than usual. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

* * *

Morgan and Garcia had been going out for four months and those months had been the happiest either had ever had. The team had talked with Garcia about her time in the underground and her childhood and found she'd had more experience than they knew. They also discovered why she doesn't like guns.

Apparently while she was in the underground there were many times that someone had pointed a gun at her, she saw a friend of hers shot, which it turned out she blamed herself for, and someone even took a bullet for her once. Also there was the fact that her step-father would wave a gun around and even shot her in the foot once, not to mention threatened to kill her with one on several occasions. So she really didn't like guns.

Over the months the team grew even closer, thanks to Garcia.

Morgan was packing up his things getting ready to leave the office for the weekend. He looked around to make sure the girls weren't there before heading over to Reid's desk. He wanted to ask the genius something, but he didn't want JJ and Emily to hear and especially not Penelope.

"Hey man." He said as he sat on the edge of Reid's desk. "What do you think?" he asked quietly, taking a ring box out of his pocket and opening it.

"She'll love it." Reid said looking at the ring that had Garcia written all over it

"You sure? Because I saw this one that…"

"Morgan, relax. I'm pretty sure that Garcia wouldn't care if you gave her a rubber band for a ring." Reid said laughing slightly

"I know but she deserves the best." Morgan said looking down at the ring

"Incoming." Reid said quietly tilting his head behind Morgan

Morgan shoved the ring back in his pocket before tuning and seeing Penelope and JJ laughing and walking toward JJ's office. When Morgan saw Penelope he smiled and waved. Penelope looked over at him and winked which caused Morgan to wink back.

Once they were gone he turned back to Reid still smiling. When he looked up he saw Reid smirking at him.

"What?" Morgan asked confused

"You really are head over heals. I mean she's got you wrapped around her finger and you don't even care, in fact I thank you like it." Reid stated

"You don't have to tell me that, Reid. Trust me I know and I wouldn't have it any other way." Morgan said smiling.

Reid then noticed Morgan had his hand in the pocket that the ring was in. "Nervous?" Reid stated more than asked

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Well JJ and Emily haven't noticed yet." Reid said "Just out of curiosity, how long have you had that ring?" he asked

"About two or three months." Morgan said distractedly

"You've been dating for what, four months?" Reid asked

"Tomorrow it will be exactly four months, but that's only dating officially. I've loved Penelope a lot longer." Morgan said "You know, I never thought I'd get marred until I met Penelope." He said with a laugh

"Morgan, we all knew the two of you would get together sooner or later. Just the way you looked at each other was proof enough."

"So I've heard. JJ, Emily, even Hotch told me the same thing." Morgan said with a slight laugh. He then glanced at his watch. "Hey Reid, I got to go. See you later man." He said standing up.

"Let me know how it goes." Reid said with a smile as Morgan left. Morgan looked back and waved still smiling.

* * *

Hope you like it so far! Review Please!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

* * *

It had taken him almost a month to decide when and how he'd propose and now it was time. He had taken care of all the last minute details earlier, so now the only thing left was Penelope.

Morgan was still a bit nervous as he made his way to her office, but Reid was right, they were meant for each other. It was Friday and since they didn't have any cases the whole team was getting the weekend off, which not only made it the perfect time for their four month anniversary, but also the perfect time to purpose.

Morgan was pulled out of his thoughts by a door. As he stood in front of Penelope's office he closed his eyes and took a breath. He didn't want her to see that he was nervous because then she'd start asking questions. After a few seconds he knocked on the door and went in. A grin spread across his face when he saw his baby girl. She was completely focused on her babies and didn't even seem to notice him, or at least he didn't think she did. So he leaned against the door frame and just watched her. He couldn't really see her face very well since she was turned away from him, but when he saw her hands he almost lost control. They were speeding across the keyboard and an image of them across his chest made him temporarily forget about everything else as a far away look fell over his face along with a smirk.

"So, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come on over here so I can see my chocolate Adonis?" Penelope asked sounding very amused.

Morgan only half heard her since he was still in his little fantasy. When she turned around and raised an eyebrow at the look on his face he grinned.

"Derek?" Penelope asked, but then smirked as she stood up and walked over to him.

As she walked up to him, he straightened up slightly. His heart raced as he felt Penelope stop just in front of him and put her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she smiled mischievously before leaning up and kissing him. It was a soft, gentle kiss but it was enough to drive away any nervousness he'd been having. As they pulled apart he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"So baby girl, you ready to go?" Derek asked calmly as he moved his hands to rest on her hips.

"Go? Go where, hot stuff?" she asked confused. "I don't get off work for another two hours."

"I talked to Hotch and he's letting us go early since we have to get ready." He answered nonchalantly

"What are you talking about handsome?"

"It's a surprise." Derek said with a mischievous smile. "And don't even try to get me to tell you, because it's not going to work this time." He said when she opened her mouth to say something.

"This time?" she said with a smirk

"You heard me, now come on princess." He said rolling his eyes as he grabbed her hands and started to pull her out.

"Hang on sugar; I have to shut my babies down." Penelope said and turned around to turn off the computers. As she did she was quiet aware of the fact that Derek staring at her butt.

"Alright, are you all done?" Morgan asked as she started coming toward him again.

"Yep."

"Well then let's go sweetness." He said with a smile as he leaned down to kiss her again. He then wrapped his arm around her waist and the two of them walked out of her office. As they passed the bullpen he glanced over and saw Reid who looked up at them and smiled knowingly.

On the ride home they talked, laughed, and of course Penelope tried to trick Morgan into tell her what the surprise was, but he'd just smile mischievously before winking at her.

"Don't you think you should tell me where we're going so I'll know what to wear?" Penelope asked as Derek unlocked the door and held it open for her.

"You might as well give up baby, because I'm not telling." He said as he turned around after locking the door and saw her leaning against the hallway wall. She straightened up and crossed her arms before slowly walking over to him.

"Then what do you suggest I wear?" she asked softly.

A shiver went down his spine at her voice. She was so close and for a second he didn't think he'd be able to stop himself from devouring her lips and dragging her to the bedroom, but he had plans for tonight and even though he'd really love to stay home with her wrapped around him, he also wanted to have her for the rest of his life. So he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead before answering.

"A nice dress." He said simple as he pulled back. She raised an eyebrow and he smiled before walking past her to get his tux on.

When he came out of the bathroom he looked up and all the blood rushed out of his head and his knees got slightly weak. He froze and opened his mouth slightly at the view in front of him. Penelope was wearing a dark maroon dress that was low cut in the front and in the back and fell to just below her knees. The thin shoulder straps fell lightly on her shoulders and her hair gracefully fell down her back. She didn't have much makeup on and she had exchanged her bold glasses for some elegant silver frames.

"I take it you like the dress." Penelope said laughing slightly at the look on his face

"No gorgeous, I like you." He said as he walked closer to her and scanned her body. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked once he was in front of her.

"A few times, but a girl never gets tired of it." She replied as he cupped her face and licked his lips. He then leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"We better go now or else we'll never leave the house." He said reluctantly as they pulled away. He walked over to the door and held it open for her and did the same thing for the car door.

"Sweetie, we've been driving for almost an hour. Where are we going?" Penelope asked

"Don't worry baby, we're almost there." Derek said with a slight laugh

Five minutes later they pulled up to a circular drive way like road and Morgan stopped the car in front of a two story building that was surrounded by trees. He got out of the car and opened the door for Penelope. He held out his hand and helped her out all the while she was staring at the beautiful building.

"Derek, where are we?" she asked as he handed the car keys to a valet.

"You'll see my goddess." he said and then held out his arm for her. She took it and the two walked up a few steps to the double glass doors where a man in a tux opened the door for them.

Once inside Penelope still wasn't sure where they were. They were in a hall and at the end was a man at a podium and another at the doors beside him.

"Wait her for a second baby girl." Derek said as he walked up to the podium.

She saw them talk for a minute before he came back and placed his hand on her back. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before leading her to the door were the man opened it.

Though the outside had been beautiful, the inside was breathtaking. There was a large crystal chandelier in the center of a large dinning room. Tables with candles were spread out all over and there was soft music playing in the background. As she looked around a waiter came up to them.

"Right this way please." He said and led them through the dinning room.

As they went she noticed that there were other dinning rooms that branched off and there were real fireplaces in each one. Before she knew what was happening Derek was guiding her up a large staircase with a red velvet carpet and silver handrails that had elegant carvings in them. Once on the second floor she saw more rooms, only these had balconies. They stopped in front of a wooden double door and the waiter opened it before standing aside.

"Thank you." Morgan said to the man

"You're welcome sir. Your waiter will be with you soon." The man said before bowing slightly and leaving

Derek took her hand and gently pulled her inside before closing the doors. She was absolutely speechless. They were on a large balcony with a single table and two chairs. There were plants all around and music quietly was playing in the background.

"Penelope." Derek said softly getting her attention. She looked over and saw him holding out a chair for her with an adoring look on his face.

She walked over and sat down. Morgan leaned down and kissed her head before taking his own seat opposite her. Penelope looked over the balcony and was yet again amazed.

"It's the Potomac River." Derek said watching her. She didn't think it was possible, but she fell even more in love with him when she looked over at him. His face was so full of love she thought she might cry.

"Derek, this is amazing. How…"

"Reid knew the manager, so he introduced us. He's an ex- NYPD cop so he reserved this balcony for us." Morgan explained starting to get nervous again, but he relaxed when she smiled at him and he saw a tear in her eye. He reached over and wiped the tear away with his thumb before taking her hand and kissing it.

"I hope you like your surprise Penelope." He said softly.

"Oh Derek, it's wonderful. I love it." She said and took his other hand "Thank you."

"No, thank you baby girl. I've never been so happy before. You've done more for me than you'll ever know princess." He said "I love you so much Penelope. You mean everything to me."

"I love you too Derek. I always have." She said and for a minute they just stared at each other before there was a knock on the door and a waiter came in.

So they ordered their food and Derek got some wine. They talked and laughed all through diner and dessert.

"That was wonderful Derek." Penelope said after they'd finished eating and were just relaxing.

"I'm glad you liked it baby, but it's not over yet." Morgan said and he got up and walked over to the corner. At first Penelope was confused until she heard the music get louder and saw Derek walking toward her. He bowed and held out his hand.

"May I have the honor of dancing with a gorgeous, sexy, brilliant goddess?" He asked seriously

"Of course you can." Penelope said with a smile as she took his hand and let him pull her to her feet.

He wrapped his arms around her so his hands were on her bare back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a minute Penelope leaned her head against his shoulder and he rested his cheek against her head. He pulled her as close as possible and she smiled as he slowly slid his hand down. She ran her thumb along his neck and was pleased when he moaned into her hair. He brought his head up slightly and she shivered at the feel of his breath against her neck.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Penelope Garcia." He whispered into her ear and then kissed her neck.

They continued to sway in each others arms completely relaxed. After awhile Morgan pulled away slightly and ran a hand through her hair.

"Come on baby girl, there's still another surprise."

So he paid the bill and slowly led Penelope out of the restaurant. He then took her to a little bench on the edge of the trees, bent down and took her shoes off.

"Hot stuff, what are you doing?" she asked completely confused

"You'll see sweetness. Wait here for just a second ok?" He asked and when she nodded he walked away.

A few minutes later he came back and had a pair of her tennis shoes in his hands.

"Alright sugar, what's going through that gorgeous head of yours?" She asked as he put her shoes on for her

"Well, you can't walk through the woods with high heels on." He said and stood up holding out his hand.

"We're walking through the woods?"

"I thought a walk by the Potomac would be nice." He said with a smile

"You really thought of everything didn't you?" She said with a laugh

So they went through the trees until they reached the river and then they wrapped their arms around each others waist while they continued walking. After a few minutes Morgan took her hand and pulled her over slightly toward some trees. Penelope raised her eyebrow, but went with him.

He led her right into the center of a small circular area that was completely free from rocks and trees and he then walked over to the edge of the little clearing. When he came back to her she looked around and was speechless for the second time that day.

There were candles in a circle around them and roses and lilies were also surrounding them. She could hear the river flowing behind them and she looked over at the tree opposite her. It wasn't really the tree that had gotten her attention, but the large rock next to it. There was a metal plate attached to the rock, so she walked over closer to it and didn't even bother to stop the tears that ran down her cheek.

Engraved on the metal plate was:

_Penelope Garcia, I love you with all my heart, all my mind, and all my soul. You will always be the most important thing in my life. I wish I could give you everything you deserve, but unfortunately the universe isn't mine to give._

Penelope looked up and saw Derek standing next to her. He reached out and wiped away a few stray tears and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Oh Derek, I love you." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck "Thank you. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"I already told you, I'm the lucky one sweetness." He said and pulled back slightly. He then put his finger to her lips when she started to open her mouth to object and once again took her hand to lead her into the center of the circle. As he did the nervousness came back, but when he stopped and looked at her it all melted away.

"Penelope, you deserve only the best and I may not be the best, but I love you more than anything." He said and then bent down on one knee and took both of her hands in his as tears began to form in her eyes again.

"Penelope Garcia, will you please marry me."

Penelope was so speechless she just nodded and then threw her arms around is neck.

"Yes, yes. I want to marry you more than anything in the world Derek." She said once she got her voice

Derek stood up, still holding Penelope, and pulled out the small box that had been in his pocket all day.

"Do you want your ring now goddess?" He said with his head still in her neck

"I don't care handsome. All I need is you." She said with her eyes closed

Morgan slowly pulled away, opened the box, and took the ring out. He looked up at her and took her hand so he could slip the ring on her finger. Before letting go he kissed her finger and her palm.

Penelope looked down at the ring. It was perfect, just like him. "Derek it's beautiful." She said. It was yellow gold with a heart shaped diamond that was surrounded by four smaller diamonds and on the side was the name _Penelope Garcia Morgan_ in small cursive letters.

"Do you like it?" Derek asked

"I love it." She said as they leaned in for a breathtaking kiss.

* * *

Don't forget to review!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds

This chapter's kind of shorter than usual. It's also mainly fluff. Hope you like it!

And as always thanks for the reviews!!

* * *

Penelope and Derek sat on by the Potomac for awhile longer, just enjoying each others embrace, until they had to leave.

"I'm going to take a shower, ok sweetness." Penelope said once they were home. She leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips before smiling mischievously and walking toward the bathroom.

A groan escaped Morgan's lips as he imagined her in the shower and automatically began to follow her. She had left the door open so he leaned against the door frame and watched as she slid her dress off with her back toward him and then began to unfasten her bra. She was quiet aware of the fact his eyes were glued to her. She also knew what it did to him when she mentioned getting in the shower, so she pretended to ignore him and all the while was smiling to herself.

It suddenly became extremely hot so he took off his coat, but when she stepped into the shower he found it was getting hard to breath.

He watched as the water ran down her bare skin and another groan emerged from his throat. He couldn't take it anymore. He finished taking off his clothes and quietly stepped into the shower behind her. His pulse was rushing as he moved her hair so that he could have access to her neck. He then wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her as close to himself as possible and began to lightly kiss her neck. He smiled to himself when she moaned slightly and he nibbled her ear before moving back to her neck.

He thought his heart was going to jump out of his chest when she turned around in his embrace and looked at him with the sexiest look he'd ever seen. 'Damn, does she have any idea what she's doing to me?' he thought to himself before bringing a hand up to cup her face. He leaned down and kissed her. At first it was gently but it was soon filled with passion as their tongues fought for the upper hand.

"I love you Derek." She said softly when they had to come up for air

"I love you Penelope." He stated in a low gruff voice that was full of want.

He then began to place kisses on her neck which soon turned into licks and nips. His hand slid down her body to rest just above her butt and his mouth began to travel down as well. He growled when he felt her raise her leg and wrap it around his.

"Oh Derek." She whispered and he couldn't hold back anymore.

They spent Saturday mostly in bed and had planned to do the same Sunday, but that night, as they were trying to concentrate on cooking, JJ called.

"Hey guys!" they heard their friend say over the speaker as they stood in the kitchen

"Hey JJ, what's up?" Penelope asked smirking at Derek who was staring at her

"Em and I are going for drinks tomorrow and so we thought we'd see if you two wanted to come. We already called Hotch and Reid and they're coming too. So?"

"One second JJ." Penelope said as she took the phone off speaker

"Well hot stuff? What do think?" she asked smiling as he continued to stare at her with a far away look and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

When the phone rang Derek had turned around and saw Penelope beet him to it, but when she leaned over to put it on speaker he suddenly tuned everything out because his jersey that she was wearing rode up and he had a perfect view of her backside.

"Derek, sweetie, come back to the real world for a minute." He heard her say and when he looked up she was smirking at him

"What?" he asked

"The team's going to have drinks tomorrow and want to know if we're coming." She said rolling her eyes but smiling

"Well, let's see…" he began as he walked closer to her and put his arms around her waist. "We could go with them and be surrounded my people, or we could stay home and have some privacy." He said and acted like he was thinking about it. "Hmm… you know I think I'd have to go for privacy with my hot, sexy, goddess." He said with a mischievous smile. "But then again we could go and see how long it takes for them to notice we're engaged and we still have tonight and some of tomorrow." He stated

"True." Penelope said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Um… Hello? Are you still there Pen?" They heard JJ ask from far away

They pulled apart and laughed before Morgan leaned over, with one hand still around Penelope's waist, and turned the speaker back on.

"Ya, we're here JJ." He said with a smile. "What time?"

"How's six in the evening sound?"

"Depends on what my baby girl thinks." He said turning back to her and kissing her forehead

"Sure JJ." Penelope said looking at Derek. He leaned down to nip her ear and when one of his hands slid up her thigh and began to push her shirt up she gasped slightly.

"Pen?"

"Ya, JJ, sounds great, we'll see you around six." Penelope said and reached over to disconnect the phone.

"Pen? Ok that was weird." JJ said holding the phone out and turning around

"What was weird?" Reid asked

"I heard this noise and then Penelope suddenly said by and hung up." She answered

"I told you we shouldn't have bothered them." Reid said

"Reid, is there something you'd like to tell us?" Emily asked from the couch with a suspicious look

"No, I don't think so." He replied nonchalantly

"Really?" JJ asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow

"You know it's starting to get late, I'd better go." Reid said and sat his drink down before heading for the door before JJ or Emily could stop him.

* * *

Review Please!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds belongs to CBS, not me.

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Hope you like it. And like always, thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

* * *

"So baby girl, who do you think will notice your ring first?" Derek asked as he and Penelope drove to the bar they were meeting the others at.

It was five forty-five in the evening. They had spent most of the day in bed or attempting to watch a movie. They would have left earlier, but they had gotten 'distracted' while changing.

"Hmm… well Reid notices everything." Penelope said looking at her ring and smiling. She was only wearing the one ring, a fact that made Derek beam with pride when he noticed earlier.

"Ya, well he doesn't count since he already knows that I was planning on proposing."

"He does?" Penelope asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well, when I asked him to introduce me to the restaurant manager he asked why and I told him, but I also made him swear not to tell a soul." Morgan said and glanced over at Penelope who was smirking. "What?" he asked

"You were nervous weren't you?" She said and laughed when he fidgeted slightly

"Ok, maybe a little." He said when she continued to laugh and he soon found himself laughing with her

A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot of the bar they were meeting the others at. Before Penelope could even unfasten her seat belt, Derek was opening her car door. He held out his hand and pulled her up close to him before leaning in and kissing her deeply. When they pulled back, Penelope winked at him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her as close as possible making it absolutely clear that she was his.

Penelope smiled as they walked toward the door. She knew perfectly well what he was doing. If it had been anyone else she would have pulled away and made it clear that she wasn't property and didn't belong to anyone, but when Derek did it she was just happy. She knew he loved her and just wanted to protect her, not to mention she was quiet amused with the thought that he might be jealous if someone else was interested in her. So she let him guide her and open the bar door for her.

When they had first started dating she wasn't too pleased with the fact that he insisted on opening doors for her all the time she could, after all, take care of her self, but after awhile she came to like it. In fact it made her feel safe and wanted.

As they entered the bar several women began eyeing Derek who completely ignored them causing Penelope to smirk slightly.

"Do you see them princess?" Derek asked looking around for the team

"No, maybe they're farther in the back." She suggested when she couldn't see their friends either

Derek grabbed her hand and just as they were about to start to the back a tall, black haired woman wearing a short, skin tight, dress stepped right in front of Derek. She smiled up at him before taking another step and putting her hand on his chest.

"Hey there, you want to dance." The woman said with a suggestive wink as she stepped so close that their bodies were touching. Penelope raised an eyebrow and was about to say something, but Derek felt her tense as she came up beside him and he squeezed her hand.

"No thanks, I'm here with someone." He said trying to sound polite, but Penelope could hear the edge to his voice

"Who?" The woman said angrily and then looked over at Penelope. She raised her eyebrow and smirked before turning back to Derek

"Oh, come on." She said with a mischievous look "Who would you rather spend the night with?"

"Defiantly not with you." He said and Penelope could almost feel the anger radiating from him. The woman's eyes filled with anger at being rejected and Derek brushed her hand off his chest before stepping back. "Now if you'll excuse us, my fiancé and I are going to leave before you embarrass yourself even more." He said and wrapped his arm protectively around Penelope's waist as she smirked at the woman.

He guided her over to an empty corner and before she knew what was happening, he turned her toward him and kissed her passionately.

"I love you Penelope." He said when they pulled apart for air

"I know Derek." She replied with a smile "I love you too."

She leaned up to kiss him and when she did he pulled her as close as humanly possible as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"Ok, you know the two of you have had two days. Do you think you could possible try to behave for a couple of hours." Said an amused Emily

They broke apart and sure enough there was Emily with her hands on her hips along with a grinning JJ, Reid, and Hotch who seemed to be repressing a laugh."

"Hmm…I don't know. It'd be hard, but I guess we could try." Penelope said pretending to think about it. "What do you think hot stuff?"

"I'm not sure I'm up for that. Maybe we should just go home baby girl." He replied with a worried look

"Whatever." Emily said and rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's find a table."

"You don't have one yet?" Penelope asked as Derek wrapped his arms around her shoulders and they followed the others

"Nope, we just got here." JJ said smiling at her friends "And since you two seemed preoccupied, we figured you didn't have one either." She added with a smirk

They found a table by the wall and sat down. Morgan sat by Penelope and immediately grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it. JJ sat on Penelope's left, Emily came next, then Reid, and Hotch sat by Morgan. Once they ordered their drinks they all began to talk and laugh. They were having such a good time that Penelope and Derek temporarily forgot why they agreed to come.

When a waitress came up between Emily and Reid with their drinks they continued to laugh, but when Penelope reached out for her drink with her free hand that wasn't holding Derek's, JJ gasped. At first Penelope didn't know why, but then she followed JJ's gaze and realized the back of her hand was facing JJ.

JJ smiled, reached out and grabbed Penelope's hand, and began to stare at the engagement ring. The next second Emily saw it and was doing the same as JJ. Penelope smiled as Derek leaned over and kissed her cheek before lifting his arm and placing it around her shoulders. She looked over and noticed Hotch was grinning ear to ear and Reid was smirking.

"Oh Penelope, it's beautiful." JJ said looking up at her friend and giving her a hug.

"Congratulations Pen." Emily said with a smile and leaned over the table to hug her as well. She then turned to Morgan and punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Derek said with a laugh

"For taking so long." Emily replied and they all laughed

"Congratulations you two, but I think I'm going to have to agree with Emily." Hotch said still smiling as he shook Morgan's hand. He then got up and hugged Penelope.

As soon as Hotch pulled away, Penelope found herself being hugged by Reid. When he let go she ruffled his hair playfully.

"You knew about this didn't you?" JJ said looking at Reid suspiciously. Reid just smirked and went back to his chair.

"You did! And you didn't tell us?" Emily said and threw a straw wrapper at him

"Hey, it's not my fault you two don't pay enough attention." Reid said holding up his hands

"Whatever Reid, we'll deal with you later." JJ said before turning back to Penelope "So how did he propose?" She asked Penelope excitedly. They all laughed again and Derek pulled Penelope closer before capturing her lips.

A couple of seconds later they were being hit by pretzels and straw wrappers. They pulled away and with a glance at each other, began to throw things back. Soon they were all involved in a pretzel war.

* * *

I'm not sure how many more chapters there's going to be, but if anyone has any suggestions or anything I'm open to hear anything. Thanks for being patient and don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: As you all know, I don't own Criminal Minds.

I'm sooo sorry it took so long to post this chapter. Hope you like it and thanks for reading!!

* * *

The following months were probably the busiest any of them had ever had. Not only did they still have their usual cases, but they were also planning the wedding and clearing Penelope's apartment out and moving her things into Derek's house.

At first it was just going to be Derek and Penelope planning the wedding, but by the second week JJ and Emily were coming by every weekend to help and even after work some days. The following week the girls had somehow managed to pull Reid into the planning, which made Derek happy since now he had a better chance of not being out voted. By the end of the first month not only was Reid helping, but Hotch was even doing his share and Morgan's sisters came to visit every once in awhile as well.

Penelope and Derek's sisters and mother got along perfectly. Sara, Desiree, and Penelope would often have long talks over the phone and would go shopping whenever one was visiting the other. Morgan's mother, Fran, started treating Penelope like her own daughter almost right away and Derek could tell she'd grown quite attached to his fiancé.

So everything was perfect. The cases were tough, but the wedding plans easily distracted the team and they all had fun, whether the guys admitted it or not.

The months went by and the day finally arrived. The ceremony was right out of a dream and as the two newlyweds drove away from the chapel they knew that no matter what everything would work out.

Three months later….

The team had been gone for almost two weeks. The only thing on Morgan's mind as they entered the bullpen was his goddess. He was going to head straight for Penelope's office, but as the team approached they saw Penelope sitting on the edge of Morgan's desk. As they came up to her she smiled and stood up.

"Hey sweetness, I was just about to come see you." Morgan said happily as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her head lightly.

"How'd you know we landed already?" Emily asked. Penelope just smirked and raised her eyebrows. "Never mind, stupid question." She added

"So you guys ready to go?" Penelope asked nonchalantly getting her purse from Derek's desk

"Go where?" Reid asked confused

"It's Saturday and the case's over. You guys need to unwind so we're going for drinks." She answered in her no argue tone

The others glanced at Hotch who smiled slightly and nodded.

"Great let's go." JJ said and the six of them headed out after dropping off their files

Half an hour later they were all sitting around a table trying to relax when the waitress came over with their drinks.

"Garcia, why'd you get water instead of your usual?" Reid asked since he was the first to notice

"Because sweetie it's not good for the baby." She answered calmly bringing her glace up and taking a sip

As soon as she said 'baby' Derek, who had been taking a drink of his own, started coughing and there was a stunned silence around the table.

"Are…. you serious…. Pen?" Derek asked between coughs

Penelope just smiled and nodded happily. "Oh my god, I'm going to be dad." He stated with a goofy grin before jumping up and hugging her tightly.

Suddenly he pulled back with a worried look and scanned her. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he asked seriously making Penelope laugh

"No Derek, I'm fine." She answered just before he leaned in and kissed her passionately

"Congratulations Pen!" JJ said excitedly standing up to hug her friend

"How long have you known?" Hotch asked with a full smile

"About a week."

"This is so great!" Emily said grinning

"We get to be aunts!" JJ said turning to Emily

"Are you feeling ok sweetness? Do you want me to take you home?" Derek asked still fusing over her "Are you hungry? I can…"

"Hot stuff relax, I'm fine." Penelope said as she and the others laughed.

"He hasn't even known for five minutes yet and he's already gone into overdrive." Reid stated

"Oh yeah, I can't wait until I'm on maternity leave." Penelope said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"He'll be unbearable." JJ added

"So what are you going to name it?" Emily asked happily

"They don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet." Reid said raising his eyebrows

"So? We got to plan ahead." She replied before turning to Penelope and Derek

"Personally I think the name Aaron is nice for a boy." Hotch said seriously. The others turned to him with slightly surprised looks as he smiled.

The rest of the evening was spent discussing names and Hotch telling stories about Jake. By the end of the night no one was thinking of work or the hard times they'd had, because in the end all that mattered was family and friends.

* * *

So, how did you like it? That's the end (at least for now). Thanks for reading!!


End file.
